Final Haikyuu Quest : La rebellion contre le Grand Roi
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Final Haikyuu Quest. La contrée de Miyagi souffre de l'oppression du Grand Roi, c'est sans compter la guilde de Karasuno qui se prépare à le combattre. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Final Haikyuu Quest : La rebellion contre le Grand Roi

Rating : T

Genre : UA, fantasy, Adventure, Romance.

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'univers où cela se passe.

Coucou tout le monde. Il s'agit de la première fic sur ce fantastiqie manga qu'est Haikyuu. Enfin avant de commencer l'histoire, je vous résume l'univers alternatif de Final Haikyuu Quest et qui se passe dans un monde heroic fantasy.

En clair, un groupe de héros, Hinata le guerrier, Kageyama l'archer de génie, Aone le moine taciturne. Kenma le mage blanc et Iwaizumi le chevalier partent combattre le grand roi démoniaque Oikawa et ses complices Kuro, un démon et mage noir qui garde prisonnière dans une sphère la princesse Yui et la succube Kiyoko toujours accompagnée de ses deux esclaves Tanaka et Nishinoya. Voilà pour l'histoire et aussi les clubs sont des guildes.

Prologue:

Antre du Grand Roi, ancienne guilde d'Aoba Jousai:

Comme à son habitude, Oikawa fixait la boule de cristal un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Petit à petit, les guildes de Miyagi tombaient les unes après les autres. Celle de Date Kogyo avait été plutôt tenace mais elle n'a rien pu faire face à ses guerriers et l'aide de son partenaire Kuroo avait été particulièrement efficace contre leurs sorts de bouclier.

"Bientôt, j'aurai un plus grand territoire que la guilde de Shiratorizawa."fit-il en souriant.

Il se leva de son trône pour comtempler les statues de jeunes filles en pierre qui continuaient de le fixer d'un air énamouré. Bien sûr, il aurait pu leur voler leur énergie vitale, après tout il était un incube mais les voir figées à le regarder d'un air si admiratif, cela les rendait définitivement plus jolies selon lui et puis cela décorait un peu la salle du trône, non? Déjà qu'elle était si vide avec seulement un trône austère décoré d'un simple tapis mauve.

Bon Iwa-chan n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais... D'ailleurs où était-il passé? Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Kindaichi. Le Grand Roi le détailla en tiquant de la langue. Ses anciens coéquipiers (maintenant il les considérait plutôt comme des serviteurs à part Iwa-chan bien entendu) se bornaient toujours à porter les uniformes bleu et blanc de leur ancienne guilde.

Le violet et le noir était plus seyant mais comme lui avait dit Mattsun :"Même si tu as pris la tête de la guilde, on ne cautionne pas ce que tu fais." Oikawa savait que si les autres membres d'Aoba Jousai le suivaient, c'était surtout par loyauté envers leur guilde. Il toisa Kindaichi qui tremblait légèrement. Toujours aussi nerveux. Une main posée sur son épaule le calma légèrement : "Allons Kindaichi-chan, j'ai beau être un démon, il m'arrive d'avoir du coeur. Que se passe-t-il? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais?

\- Euh, c'est que..., il lui donna une feuille, Iwaizumi-sempai m'a dit de vous donner ce message ."

Oikawa regardait le papier d'un air dubitatif. Ce n'était pas son genre. Quelquechose clochait. Le message en question était court et concis.

" _Tu me saoules avec tes conneries. Je me casse._ "

Le Grand Roi mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler l'information. Iwa-chan critiquait beaucoup ses actions, c'était un fait. Même avant qu'il ne devienne un démon, son ami d'enfance le remettait toujours en place, des fois par des mots et des fois par des coups mais c'était comme ça que cela avait toujours fonctionné. Il faisait des bétises et Iwa-chan le corrigeait. Kindaichi l'observa, apeuré. Il pouvait voir l'aura de son sempai ou plutôt devrait-il dire, de son roi s'assombrir de plus en plus quand il partit s'asseoir sur le trône même s'il le faisait le plus calmement du monde.

Le jeune apprenti chevalier le regarda pendant qu'il fixait la boule de cristal, ses yeux passant d'un marron placide en un doré particulièrement menaçant. Oikawa de son coté fulminait silencieusement.

La boule de cristal ne montrait qu'une épaisse brume, preuve que le chevalier avait demandé à un des mages, probablement Makki, de lui lancer un sort de brouillage avant de partir.

Oui. Là c'était sûr. Hajime. Etait. Parti...Loin du royaume qu'il avait créé et surtout...

Loin. De. Lui.

Le démon inspira calmement. Il n'allait pas punir Makki pour ça même si cela était très très tentant. Non il fallait d'abord trouver Iwa-chan, de toute façon le sort n'allait pas durer indéfiniment, Oikawa décida alors d'être patient. Ses yeux se levèrent vers Kindaichi qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

"Envoie-moi Kuroo."lui ordonna-t-il froidement. Kindaichi hocha la tête puis sortit de la salle.

A ce moment-là, Oikawa laissa libre court à sa colère. Il se dirigea vers une des statues de son harem de pierre. Celle-ci montrait une jeune fille aux cheveux longs vétue d'une robe simple et tout sourire, le regard empli d'une adoration sans bornes. Le Grand Roi lui caressa la joue d'une tendresse feinte. Le sort qu'il leur avait jeté figeait non seulement leurs corps mais aussi leurs émotions.

Ah leur amour était si tendre, si mielleux, et si niais. Comme c'était dégoutant. Il claqua le doigt et se délecta de la voir se fragmenter en mille morceaux. S'il n'avait pas l'amour qu'il voulait, il était en somme normal que les autres ne l'ait pas non plus.


	2. Dans la guilde de Karasuno

Coucou, voici la suite de La rebellion du Grand Roi, cette fois-ci dans la guilde de Karasuno :

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate :

Guilde de Karasuno, salle d'entrainement :

Comme tous les matins, les membres de la guilde de Karasuno s'entrainaient activement en vue du combat contre le Grand Roi. Leur dernière bataille avait été un cuisant échec et cela leur avait valu la perte de deux de leurs compagnons, corrompus par les forces démoniaques.

Certains perfectionnaient leur maniement à l'épée, d'autres á la magie comme ce fut le cas de Tsukishima, plus grand membre de la guilde et mage de l'eau. Enfin tout aurait été plus paisible si deux des membres ne se disputaient pas.

"Non mais t'es vraiment nul, tu es sûr que tu sais te servir d'une épée, crétin d'Hinata?"hurla un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs dont le regard océan aurait pu être beau s'il n'était pas aussi sévère.

\- Tu crois que tu as quelquechose à me dire, Kageyama? Tu es un archer à la base."cria son partenaire de combat plus petit que lui dont la chevelure rousse était aussi flamboyante que son caractère.

Les deux continuèrent à vociférer à qui mieux mieux sous le regard exaspéré de deux comparses : "Franchement, fit Tsukishima assez fort pour que ces deux idiots entendent, il faudrait que le Roi nous épargne ses scènes de ménages." Son acolyte, Yamaguchi, hocha la tête en ricanant.

Hinata et Kageyama s'arrêtèrent net en les fixant et si Hinata lui jeta un regard ahuri, pendant que Kageyama commença á légèrement bafouiller : "Qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie? C-ce crétin et moi on n'est pas en couple." " _Même si au fond de moi, je le souhaiterai._ ", continua-t-il en pensée.

\- A d'autres..."

Une main sur l'épaule le coupa. Leur chef de guilde Sawamura était là accompagné de Sugawara l'un des trois mages guérisseurs que la guilde comptait. L'entrainement est terminé. On va dans la salle principale, nous avons un invité.

" Tsukishima et Yamaguchi suivirent silencieusement leurs ainés pendant qu'Hinata demanda à Kageyama sur le ton de la confidence :

"Tu crois que c'est qui?

-J'en sais rien, répondit platement Kageyama.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle aux murs de pierre où tronait une modeste table ronde en bois entourée de simples chaises. Celle-ci était décorée d'une tapisserie noire avec un blason représentant un corbeau orange à trois pattes dessus, l'armoirie de leur guilde. Bien sûr ils étaient loin du faste de la guilde de Shiratorizawa mais cela suffisait amplement. Sawamura remplaçait le chef de guilde Ukai.

Celui-ci était parti avec le conseiller Takeda pour une réunion à Tokyo avec d'autres guildes en vue d'une coalition si jamais le Grand Roi venait à envahir Miyagi. D'ailleurs les renforts de la guilde de Nekoma n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Hinata et Kageyama s'assirent près de Sugawara et remarquèrent Asahi-san présent au fond à coté de Sawamura.

Celui-ci avait quitté la forge tout comme Yachi avait abandonné le laboratoire. La jeune fille salua silencieusement Hinata et Kageyama qui lui répondirent respectivement avec un petit sourire et un simple hochement de tête.

Une fois que tous furent assis, Sawamura fit signe á la personne de rentrer. Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Ce géant, c'était l'ami qu'il s'était fait lors du tournoi interguilde de Miyagi. Aone. Le jeune roux lui sourit lequel l'interessé hocha la tête. Cela valu d'ailleurs un claquement de langue agacé de la part de Kageyama suivi d'un ricanement moqueur venant cette fois-ci de Tsukishima.

Sugawara le présenta: "Voici Takanobu Aone de la guilde de Date Kogyo." Aone fit une légère courbette en guise de salut puis continua :

"Notre guilde a été attaquée par le Grand Roi et Moniwa, notre chef m'a envoyé ici en tant que renfort."

Hinata était surpris de l'entendre parler (Aone n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard), mais c'était cool que quelqu'un d'aussi fort vienne les rejoindre.

"Comment vont les autres membres de la guilde?, demanda Asahi.

\- La guilde de Johzenji les a recueilli pour le moment."

Sawamura et Sugawara hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. La guilde de Johzenji était réputée pour ses sorts d'illusion. Ils étaient donc en sécurité cependant le fait que l'armée du Grand Roi ait réussi à détruire les boucliers de la guilde de Datekô jugés impénétrables était inquiétant.

La guilde d'Aoba Jousai était certes connue pour l'efficacité de ses attaques et de sa magie offensive, il fallait dire qu'Oikawa était un brillant stratège mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour détruire Datekô. C'était tout de même étrange.

"En tous cas, fit Sugawara, bienvenue parmi nous Aone-san. Nous attendons les renforts de la guilde de Nekoma et nous allons ensuite passer à l'offensive."

Un jeune chevalier brun entra en trombe dans la salle bousculant légèrement Aone. Il s'excusa devant lui tout en reprenant son souffle. Sawamura s'enquit :

" Eh bien alors Ennoshita, que se passe-il? Un problème avec la patrouille?"

Ennoshita secoua la tête puis répondit en haletant: "Quelqu'un veut vous... voir, c'est urgent.

\- Mais qui...?"

Des sons de pas résonnèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit. Aone s'écarta de la silhouette plus petite que lui mais large et tout le monde retint son souffle. Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Kageyama. Celui-ci était blême. Tout comme Aone qui reconnut son adversaire le plus tenace.

Iwaizumi.

Voilà fin du chapitre. Direction Nekoma pour la suite.


	3. Interlude à Nekoma

Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture :) :

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Guilde de Nekoma, salle de magie :

"Noooon !!Je veux la voir, laissez-moi sortir, LAISSEZ-MOI!!!"

Kenma et Yaku tentèrent tant bien que mal de maintenir le bouclier sur leur compagnon Yamamoto. Celui-ci était victime d'un envoûtement qui se renforçait de jour en jour. Kuroo, en tant que mage noir, en avait déduit que celui-ci venait d'une succube et il était parti à sa recherche. Depuis plus de nouvelles.

Yaku cessa le sort et reprit son souffle en soulevant la capuche de sa cape rouge et blanche. Yamamoto était tombé dans un profond sommeil.

"Bon on a réussi à le maitriser mais je ne sais pas combien de tant cela va durer."

Kenma contempla le malheureux guerrier sans rien dire. Il savait ce qui se tramait mais il n'avait rien voulu dire car sinon ils seraient tous à Miyagi en ce moment, surtout Lev qui aurait foncé tête baissée. Cela aurait été dangereux pour tous et puis ils avaient suffisament de souci avec la guilde de Nohebi.

Le mage blanc était le seul à se porter volontaire d'une part parce qu'il sentait que Shouyou était de plus en plus instable et d'autre part il savait que Kuro était corrompu. Maintenant il restait à savoir pourquoi. Non il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Un pépiement se fit entendre. Kenma leva les yeux et vit le bébé corbeau qui le suivait maintenant depuis quelques mois. Il le prit dans ses mains et l'observa. Inquiétude et jalousie. Il fallait absolument aller à la guilde de Karasuno.

Kenma prépara le nécessaire, se vêtit de sa cape blanche puis se munit de son sceptre magique à tête de chat avant d'invoquer un sort de téléportation ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaitre un portail bleu.

"Je m'en vais, fit-il à Yaku, maitre Nekomata sait où je serai. Pendant ce temps, surveillez Yamamoto.

\- Pas de souci, dit Yaku en souriant, fais attention et passe le bonjour à Sugawara-san ainsi qu'à toute la guilde."

Kenma hocha la tête avant de pénétrer dans le portail. Celui-ci le mena en plein sur la table du conseil pendant que les membres de la guilde de Karasuno était en pleine discussion. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net et Hinata fut le premier à prendre la parole :

"Salut Kenma."

Kenma le salua de la main avant de descendre de la table sous le commentaire de Sugawara :

"Les renforts de Nekoma sont arrivés.

-Un seul membre?, s'étonna Tsukishima en redressant ses lunettes.

-Et alors?, s'indigna Hinata, Kenma est un mage super fort."

Le petit corbeau perché sur le sceptre de Kenma sautilla avant de voler pour atterrir sur la tête de Kageyama qui fronça les sourcils. Hinata commença à rire alors que Kageyama lui s'appretait à lui crier dessus, Tsukishima vit Kenma les observer longuement sans mot dire, le regard indéchiffrable. Quelque chose lui disait que le mage blanc en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait.


	4. L'enlèvement de la princesse Yui

Haikyuu Quest 4 :

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Village de Karasuno, manoir Michimiya :

Contrairement à toute princesse digne de ce nom, Yui ne vivait pas dans un château mais dans un simple manoir, de plus, elle préférait mieux se vêtir d'une armure que d'une robe à froufrous. Aujourd'hui était une exception, elle avait rendez-vous avec un vieil ami aussi a-t-elle décidé de mettre sa plus belle robe, une de type bustier d'un bleu irisé.

La princesse vérifia aussi si elle avait en sa possession le trésor familial, un collier dont le pendentif magique protégeait la région de Karasuno et ses environs puis sortit donc du manoir et vit le jeune homme l'attendre, un sourire adorable aux lèvres même si cela accentuait les taches de rousseurs prėsentes sur ses joues.

"Bonjour, Hayato, fit Yui en l'embrassant sur la joue, je ne t'ai pas fait attendre?

-Non, répondit Ikejiri, ne t'inquiète pas."

Les deux amoureux marchèrent sur la route, main dans la main, le manoir étant un peu éloigné du village. Ikejiri admira sa princesse bien aimée. Etre avec elle était comme un rêve.

Au début, il y avait renoncé car il avait vu qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour leur ami commun Sawamura au point de le suivre à la guilde de Karasuno où elle y était une guerrière et surtout la chef de la section féminine mais elle l'avait cherché à reprendre contact et grâce à elle ainsi qu'à sa troupe, la guilde de Tokonami avait été épargnée par le Grand Roi, au prix de la perte de l'une des leurs. Yui s'arrêta sous le regard inquiet de son petit ami.

Tout était étrangement calme. Le bouclier qui protège le village de Karasuno faiblissait ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle sortit son épée cachée sous une des jupes.

"Tu le sens toi aussi Ikejiri?" Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Un démon était là et il avait l'air très puissant pour que le bouclier soit ainsi ébranlé. Celui-ci apparut, Yui le jaugea.

Il était de grande stature, vétu d'une long manteau rouge, d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une paire de bottes marrons. Les petites cornes sur sa courte chevelure noire désordonnée et ses yeux virant vers le rouge attestaient de sa nature démoniaque.

Un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres: "Bonjour les amoureux, désolé de vous déranger mais je suis venu enlever la princesse. Je sais que ça fait cliché mais je n'ai pas le choix."

Yui et Ikejiri se ruèrent sur lui l'épée à la main pour se faire aussitôt projeter par une onde de choc. Le démon leur jeta un sort de sommeil avant même qu'ils ne se relèvent. Il ramassa ensuite la princesse pour l'enfermer dans une sphère. Une fois que la princesse Yui sera prisonnière dans l'antre du Grand Roi, le bouclier qui protègeait Karasuno disparaitra. Il espérait seulement que Kenma fera le nécessaire de son coté.


	5. Combat contre le démon de la foudre

Coucou, c'est parti pour le chapitre 5, bonne lecture :) :

Disclaimers : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :

Kageyama fixait Iwaizumi sans rien dire. Que faisait-il là? Pourquoi voulait-il les rejoindre? C'était l'ami d'enfance d'Oikawa, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il sentit une main tirer sur son pourpoint bleu marine. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur un regard ambré empli d'inquiétude et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait du mal à définir, une émotion troublante qui l'intimidait.

Il avait eu une impression similaire il y avait longtemps, à l'époque où il était à la guilde de Kitagawa Daiichi, à chaque fois qu'il avait demandé à Iwaizumi de l'entraîner á l'épée vu qu'Oikawa refusait de lui apprendre l'arc, celui-ci avait ce regard envers le chevalier.

Froid, indicible, implacable, menaçant, ce regard qui semblait dire :

" _N'oublie pas que tu es à moi_."

La voix d'Iwaizumi lui fit détourner les yeux. Hinata aurait des sentiments pour lui? Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai. Il posa quand même une main rassurante sur celle de son partenaire qui retira ensuite la sienne, l'air perplexe en se demandant pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi avant d'écouter celui qui fut un proche du Grand Roi :

"Ecoutez, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je veux vous rejoindre pour mettre fin à tout ça. Too-je veux dire-Oikawa a suffisamment fait de mal comme ça. La seule condition que je vous demande c'est de ne pas le tuer.

\- Il a un sort de dissumulation sur lui, ajouta Tsukishima, donc ce n'est pas un piège."

Tous les yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Hinata. Il était vrai qu'il était le seul à pouvoir purifier les démons, et ce seulement en touchant la personne, même les mages blancs ne le pouvaient.

Cependant il y avait trois problèmes à cela : le premier, celui-ci ne se manifestait qu'à la lumière du jour, le deuxième venait qu'il s'activait de manière assez aléatoire et seulement qu'en la présence de Kageyama et le troisième, cela lui coutait énormément d'énergie. Pourtant c'était la meilleure solution.

Le petit roux hocha la tête. Défaire le Grand Roi était la quête de sa vie, ça et une autre raison même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle. Etrange.

"Je...fit-il en se levant, je serai à la hauteur.

\- Tu as intérêt, rétorqua Kageyama, sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de notre entrainement."

Hinata allait lui sortir une remarque bien sentie mais il fut interrompu par Kenma qui apparut dans une lueur bleutée.

"Salut Kenma, dit Hinata avec un grand sourire lequel Kenma répondit en le saluant de la main avant de descendre de la table.

"Les renforts de Nekoma sont arrivés."répondit calmement Sugawara.

\- Un seul membre?, rétorqua Tsukishima.

-Et alors, fit Hinata, Kenma est un mage super fort."

Il regarda le bébé corbeau atterir sur la tête de Kageyama comme s'il s'agissait de son nid puis poussa un fou rire, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs :

" Ahahah! Tu vois Kageyama? Tu as enfin trouvé un animal qui t'aime.

\- Boucle la, maugréa l'interessé en retirant le petit corbeau de sa tête pour le mettre délicatement sur son épaule, on dirait Tanaka."

Les rires se turent. Tanaka et Nishinoya avaient été corrompu par Kiyoko lors de leur dernière bataille et si la premier combat contre le Grand Roi avait permi de sauver la guilde de Tokonami, Kiyoko-san s'était sacrifiée en se laissant corrompre pour rendre cela possible. Il y eut un grand silence avant que Sawamura ne reprenne la parole. Il tenait une missive que lui avait donné Narita lequel venait tout juste d'arriver de sa patrouille avec Kinoshita.

"Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes, déclara le capitaine, je viens d'avoir un message de la guilde de Tokonami : Michimiya a été enlevée.

\- La princesse Yui!? Mais par qui, le Grand Roi?, s'exclama Sugawara.

Sawamura secoua gravement la tête : " Apparemment un autre démon y était présent. Ikejiri a écrit que c'était un mage noir très puissant."

Kenma trésaillit légèrement. _Kuro_.

Iwaizumi se demanda pourquoi ils avaient si inquiets. Asahi lui expliqua comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées: "Yui est la chef de guilde fėminine de Karasuno, elle possède aussi une magie défensive très puissante, il ajouta d'une voix plus basse, seul Yû l'égalait."

Yachi poursuivit en se triturant nerveusement les doigts :

"Euh... Yui-sempai possède aussi un artefact magique qui protège le village de Karasuno et maintenant qu'elle a disparu...

-...Le bouclier risque de se dissiper, finit Sugawara en soupirant, il faut vaincre le Grand Roi au plus vite."

Kageyama leva subitement les yeux sur le plafond sous le regard inquiet d'Hinata. Apparemment, Tsukishima l'avait remarqué lui aussi. "Kageyama?, fit la voix d'Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sans mot dire, il couvrit Hinata de son corps, puis tomba à terre, l'entrainant avec lui en hurlant.

"COUCHEZ-VOUS!"

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il dit tandis qu'un bruit sec de fracas rententit suivi d'une explosion. Le plafond s'effrita légèrement.

"Un sort de foudre, dit Kenma en se levant.

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça. "fit Asahi avant de se ruer vers la sortie sans écouter Sugawara qui criait son nom.

Sawamura, qui tenait Suga dans ses bras, soupira en posant la main sur le front :"Bon sang, d'habitude c'est une vraie poule mouillée et là il veut jouer les héros."Il se leva en dessérant son étreinte puis déclara :

"Bon, Suga, tu vas rester avec Kozume, Yachi et Aone pour créer un bouclier assez puissant pour contenir la foudre. Iwaizumi tu vas rester avec eux, il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent que tu es là. Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, vous venez avec moi. Allons rejoindre ce grand dadais."

Ils sortirent de la guilde pour voir Asahi face à la copie démoniaque de leur ami Noya, avec son teint pâle, ses petites cornes sur sa tête, ses cheveux et ses yeux écarlates. Sa petite taille et son costume ridicule de squelette le rendaient plus amusant qu'effrayant.

"Salut tout le monde!, fit-il un énorme sourire aux lèvres, Kiyoko-sama m'a envoyé pour vous passer le bonjour et aussi pour te chercher Shouyou.

-Hein? Moi, pourquoi?

-Ben le Grand Roi veut te voir à ce qu'il parait et ah oui il fallait aussi que je capture Kageyama mais bon si je fais ça c'est pour faire plaisir à Kiyoko-sama, hein?

Tsukishima poussa un soupir avant de rétorquer d'un ton blasé : "Pathétique." Ce qui n'était pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd."Comment ça pathétique?, hurla Nishinoya, ça, tu vas le sentir passer Tsukishima."

Il leva le doigt au ciel où l'orage qu'il avait invoqué continuait à gronder en criant : "ROLLING THUNDER!". La foudre s'abattit aussitôt sur un dôme translucide qui les protégea.

Daichi poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Le bouclier marche, il tourna la tête vers Tsukishima, évite de le provoquer la prochaine fois et toi Yamaguchi, invoque un vent assez puissant pour éloigner l'orage d'ici. Comme ça, Hinata pourra utiliser son pouvoir.

-C-Compris."

Suite à ces mots, Yamaguchi s'assit en tailleur et ouvra ses deux mains en se concentrant. Tsukishima se tint près de lui, prêt à invoquer les esprits de l'eau même s'il savait que ces pouvoirs étaient plus efficaces la nuit. Daichi se tourna ensuite vers Hinata, Kageyama et Asahi :

"Essayez de distraire Nishinoya en attendant."

Les trois combattants hochèrent la tête. Hinata courrait vers Nishinoya, l'épée à la main en essayant de faire fi qu'il était son coéquipier. Celui-ci sauta et dévia en même temps la flèche tirée par Kageyama grace au boucler qu'il a crée. Il se tint devant Asahi qui recula.

Le forgeron hésitait à le frapper. Il savait que Yû était maintenant un démon mais il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. "Qu'est-ce tu attends Asahi? cria Sawamura, attaque-le."

Asahi commença à brandir son épée mais avant même de donner un coup, il fut immobilisé. Nishinoya lui avait lancé un sort de paralysie. Une autre flèche se dirigea vers le petit dėmon mais un autre bouclier magique la dévia.

"Merde.", fit Kageyama.

Asahi regarda Nishinoya en tremblant. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Tsukishima voulait lui lancer un sort d'eau mais il savait qu'avec les sorts de foudre de Nishinoya, cela risquait de mettre tout le monde en danger. Daichi observa le démon qui retira l'épée des mains d'Asahi, un sourire aux lèvres.

S'il jetait un sort de terre maintenant, le bouclier de Noya le dévirait automatiquement et il vit Hinata hésiter quand à la marche à suivre.

Asahi sentit deux petits bras enserrer sa taille. Il baissa les yeux et croisa un regard marron devenu mordoré :

"Asa...hi...san", avant de redevenir à nouveau rouge," Tu sais Asahi-san, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu me manques beaucoup là-bas. Alors...", une décharge d'électricité se propagea dans tout le corps du plus grand, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur, "...Pourquoi ne pas aller avec moi et rejoindre Kiyoko-sama? On pourra s'amuser ensemble comme ça."

Le petit démon était tellement occupé à le faire crier qu'il ne sentait pas le vent souffler, ni les rayons du soleil revenir et encore moins qu'une main se posât sur son dos.

"Hinata, maintenant!

\- Désolé, Noya-san."

Nishinoya ressentit une étrange sensation qui lui fit stopper son sort de foudre. Une partie de lui semblait se dissoudre étrangement et il n'était plus autant obnibulé par le bonheur de Kiyoko-san. Quand il reprit totalement ses esprits, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps inconscient d'Asahi. Tout lui revint en mémoire.

"Putain, non! Asahi-san, réveille-toi!"

Il secoua le corps avant de sentir la main de Daichi sur son épaule :

"Calme-toi Nishinoya, on va retourner à la guilde et Suga va le guérir.

-Mais je...

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, allez, on y va."

Nishinoya le suivit sans mot dire suivi de Tsukishima qui soutenait Yamaguchi, épuisé par le sort de vent qu'il venait de lancer, la magie n'étant pas son domaine de prédilection. Kageyama jeta un coup d'oeil à Hinata, celui-ci se tenait tant bien que mal sur ses jambes mais avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres: "Noya-san n'est plus un démon, maintenant."

L'archer hocha la tête en pensant combien son partenaire était adorable à cet instant prėcis néanmoins il restait tout de même inquiet pour sa santé.

Le pouvoir de purification était certes puissant mais il épuisait énormément et l'archer supportait mal de voir Shouyou si mal en point.

Le jour de leur rencontre et en dépit de son caractère si borné qu'il en était stupide, Tobio s'était fait le serment de veiller sur ce petit être lumineux qui avait réussi à le traiter comme un égal, lui l'ancien tyran de la guilde Kitagawa Daichi, le roi déchu orgueilleux.

Bien sûr les membres de la guilde de Karasuno, en particulier Sugawara, l'avaient aussi aidé à se reconstruire mais avec Hinata, c'était différent.

Cependant, l'archer s'était aussi promis de lui faire part de ses sentiments une fois Oikawa-san vaincu. Le bébé corbeau sur son épaule roucoulait. Il passa un bras alors sur l'épaule d'Hinata pour le maintenir :

"Accroche-toi à moi". Le plus petit des deux s'exécuta et ils rentrèrent tous les deux silencieusement dans la guilde.


	6. Dans un rève

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Kagehina présent dans ce chapitre. Kageyama peut être considéré comme OOC mais vu le contexte...

Chapitre 6 : Dans un rêve :

 _Chaud. J'ai chaud. Pourquoi j'ai autant de fièvre? Où suis-je? Je ne peux plus...bouger. Je sens juste deux bras autour de moi._

 _Quelqu'un me serre contre lui, une de ses mains se pose doucement sur mon front, ses gestes étaient si tendres, son coeur semblait battre à tout rompre._

 _"La fièvre n'a toujours pas baissé."_

 _Cette voix grave qui vibre au fond de mon coeur. Il a l'air si inquiet._

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas, Kageyama, Kozume-san va arriver bientôt. Il s'y connait bien mieux que moi pour ce genre de problèmes." Sugawara-san._

 _Je respire tant bien que mal mais la présence de Tobio me fait du bien. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas retrouvés ensemble comme ça. Dommage que cela soit dans cette situation. D'ailleurs pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans cet état?_

 _Ah oui, j'ai combattu Aone durant le tournoi interguilde, j'ai réussi à le vaincre et après je me suis écroulé. Je dois être à l'infirmerie de la guilde._ _J'ouvre un peu les yeux, tout est flou._

 _"Repose-toi Shouyou."_ _Les lèvres de Tobio touchent mon front. Si douces._

 _"Kozume-san est arrivé."_ _Je sens les bras de Tobio se retirer. Non. J'entends la voix de Sugawara qui tente de me rassurer:_

 _"Tout va bien, Hinata, nous allons t'examiner pour savoir ce que tu as. Kageyama restera près de toi."_

 _Tobio continue de me tenir la main malgré tout. J'ai toujours aimé ses mains, pleines d'assurance quand elles décochent des flèches, pleines d'autorité quand elles me sermonnent et surtout pleines de tendresse quand elles me caressent._

 _Je sens le sort de Kenma faire effet. Il m'examine. La main de Tobio tremble légèrement. Ensuite j'entends des échos de voix. La main de Tobio se serre._

 _"Kageyama, il faut que tu maintennes Hinata. Nous allons lui lancer un sort d'extraction."_

 _La main de Tobio comprime la mienne. "Quoi?_

 _\- Shouyou a trop d'énergie magique dans son corps."Kenma."Elle risque de le détruire si on n'en retire pas."_

 _Tobio relache ma main, je le sens venir près de moi._ _Il tient maintenant mes poignets._

 _"C'est la seule solution?"_

 _Je n'entends plus rien ensuite, tout est calme puis quelquechose me déchire le coeur, ça fait maaaal! Tobiooo!_

 _"Shouyou!_

 _-Kageyama, continue à le maintenir."_

 _Aaaaaaah! Une main caresse ma joue, des lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. "Chut, ça va aller Shouyou." Tobio continue á m'embrasser. Je me concentre là-dessus, cela me soulage un peu._

 _Une douce chaleur m'inonde le coeur jusqu'à ce que vienne s'y mêler une sensation horrible, glaciale, un vide sans nom, comme si une partie de moi m'avait été arrachée brutalement. La fièvre est tombée mais des larmes me montent aux yeux._ _J'entends à peine **Kageyama**_ _crier mon nom, Sugawara-san demander à Kenma ce qu'il m'a fait. Une seule phrase est parvenue à mes oreilles : "Kuro, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."_

 _Puis tout devient noir."_

Hinata se réveilla en sueur. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il avait vu était un souvenir ou un simple rêve et puis de toute façon, Kenma n'était du genre à faire des coups en douce pas plus que Kageyama et lui étaient ensemble. Un froid lui comprima le coeur.

"Non, se dit-il en posant la main sur son coeur, cela n'était pas possible."

Le petit guerrier contemplait la forme endormie près de lui. Lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, les membres de Karasuno dormaient dans le dortoir de la guilde. Hinata partageait évidemment la chambre avec Kageyama qui était en train de dormir dans le lit en face du sien. Les traits de son visage habituellement renfrognés s'étaient adoucis, il semblait plus détendu et Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi.

L'étau présent dans son coeur s'enserrait au point qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur. Cela réveilla d'ailleurs le petit corbeau présent à coté de Kageyama, celui-ci s'étant posé près de lui. Hinata l'observait de plus près. Il remarquait que l'oisillon avait une petite touffe orange sur la tête. L'oiseau quand à lui, le fixa de ses grands yeux sans broncher puis il sautilla jusqu'au torse du corps de Kageyama pour s'y caler en roucoulant.

Hinata haussa alors les épaules puis se vêtit d'un pourpoint vert et sortit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il vit une lueur turquoise émaner de la salle de magie. Le petit roux partit alors dans sa direction non sans avoir remarqué la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Nishinoya où celui-ci dormait dans les bras d'Asahi-san. Apparemment, le forgeron était guéri. Hinata eut un petit sourire. Il savait que Noya-san aimait Asahi-san (et ce même s'il taquinait Shimizu-sempai), et il était heureux pour eux deux.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de magie, il vit Sugawara-san en train de lancer un sort de restriction, qui permattait aux mages d'empêcher la personne de partir d'un lieu précis, Yachi étant justement celle-ci. Tous deux avaient les traits tirés par la fatigue. Le mage blanc se retourna vers Hinata et acheva le sort, laissant Yachi se reposer.

"Yachi souffre d'un envoutement, lui expliqua Sugawara, appremment, une succube tente de l'ensorceler via ses rêves, ce qui est étrange, d'habitude, les succubes s'en prennent aux hommes."

Hinata observa Yachi un instant. Celle-ci tremblait, le visage rougissant et les yeux fuyants. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose.

"Bon, continua Sugawara, je vais aller me reposer. Yachi, s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal, fais-moi signe et toi Hinata, il vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir, le départ est pour demain.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, Sugawara-san."

Le jeune homme leur sourit avant de partir en direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Daichi, laissant seuls Hinata et Yachi. Celui-ci lui demanda alors : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Yachi?" La jeune femme tritura un moment les pans de sa robe avant de répondre :" C'est Shimizu-sempai qui est apparue dans mes rêves, elle m'appelait à l'aide."

Hinata savait combien les deux jeunes filles étaient proches. Yachi était devenue une apprentie mage auprès de l'intendante de la guilde et depuis son arrivée, Shimizu-sempai était devenue plus ouverte, plus souriante aussi.

"Elle est devenue ensuite une succube et a essayé d'absorber mon énergie, continua Yachi, mais j'ai fini par me réveiller. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Sugawara-san car j'avais peur qu'il lance un sort trop puissant" Hinata la regarda prendre son souffle avant de lui demander :"

Hinata, tu arriveras à la purifier?" Le jeune guerrier lui fit un grand sourire :"Bien sûr Yachi, tu peux compter sur moi!"

Yachi eut un sourire plein d'espoir avant de bailler :"Il vaut mieux qu'on aille dormir." Hinata hocha la tête et tous deux quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

Voili, voilou pour le chapitre 6. Si vous avez des reviews à m'envoyer, n'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas :), on se retrouve au chapitre 7.


	7. A Aoba Joisai

Disclaimers : Les persos et l'univers où cela se déroule ne sont pas à moi

Coucou tout le monde, voici le chapitre 7 de La rebellion contre le Grand Roi. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)

Chapitre 7 : Pendant ce temps à Aoba Jou...euh chez le Grand Roi:

Les membres de la guilde d'Aoba Jousai se prélassaient tranquillement dans leur salle de repos : Kunimi lisait tranquillement un livre de magie pendant que Kindaichi aiguisait la lame de son épée.

Leurs deux ainés, Hanamaki et Matsukawa conversaient autour de la table en sirotant une boisson :

" C'est bien calme, fit Hanamaki en buvant une gorgée, je préfère ça que détruire les guildes, cela dit.

\- Ouais, affirma Matsukawa, ce que fait Oikawa est ridicule mais bon, c'est un démon maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi Iwaizumi est parti. D'ailleurs, il ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé?

\- Le sort de dissimulation se dissipera dans la soirée, lui expliqua son coéquipier, d'ici là, il sera déjà arrivé à Karasuno.

-Mais pourquoi il est parti voir Kageyama?, demanda alors Kindaichi, il sait bien qu'Oikawa le déteste.

\- Je pense, dit Matsukawa, que c'est pour l'étrange pouvoir qu'à son coéquipier, vous savez? Le petit rouquin, là...Celui qui a fait une forte impression durant le tournoi interguilde de Miyagi.

Un bruit dans le couloir attira leur attention. Ils virent Kyotani vêtu de son armure et l'épée à la main, se diriger probablement dans la salle du trône mais quelque chose le stoppa.

Derrière lui se tenait le mage Yahaba qui lui avait jeté un sort. "Avec ce sort de restriction, tu resteras à la guilde. Tu veux quoi? Qu'Oikawa te change en pierre, ou pire t'emprisonne dans le donjon pour te torturer?

-Yahaba a raison, renchérit Hanamaki, je sais que tu veux rejoindre Iwaizumi pour savoir pourquoi il est parti mais déjà qu'Oikawa t'a á l'oeil, n'agrave pas ton cas."

Kyotani rejoigna la salle de repos sans mot dire et s'affala sur une des banquettes présentes. Il questionna Yahaba du regard qui répondit: "Je vais voir Watari pour l'aider dans son inventaire" avant de partir.

Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas mentir comme ça mais c'était une bonne occasion d'aller voir Kiyoko-sama, du moins, quand la porte de sa chambre n'était pas gardée par ses deux chiens de garde. D'ailleurs il n'y en avait qu'un et malheureusement pour le mage, c'était le plus excité. Le grand chauve bizarre et agressif. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Kiyoko-sama?

Yahaba détourna son regard en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns : "Euh...Je voulais juste lui parler.

\- Parler de quoi, hein? Casse-toi ou," une boule de feu sortit de sa main," je te grille sur place."

Yahaba partit précipitamment vers le laboratoire de la guilde sans demander son reste. Le démon le regarda partir avant d'entrouvrir la porte de la chambre où se trouvait sa maitresse. Celle-ci était assise au coin du feu et regardait sa boule de cristal, l'air légèrement contrarié. Cependant, pour lui, Kiyoko-sama était toujours aussi magnifique. Il serait près à tout pour elle. "Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Kiyoko-sama?

\- Non, Tanaka. Tu peux partir."

Le serviteur la regarda bien tristement avant de fermer la porte. Kiyoko poussa un soupir. Le fait que Nishinoya soit redevenu humain ne la dérangeait pas, Tanaka était encore là pour la servir. Non, ce qui la gênait, c'était de ne pas avoir pu avoir Yachi. Si mignonne et si innocente.

Malheureusement, non seulement elle avait réussi à s'échapper du rêve qu'elle avait crée mais en plus elle était maintenant sous l'effet d'un sort de restriction. Pourtant Yachi aurait fait une alliée de choix car elle disposait d'énormément d'énergie magique. Une énergie douce et pure dont Kiyoko pourrait se nourrir sans se lasser.

Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle voulait que Yachi soit auprès d'elle? Ou autre chose ? La démone se souvint de ce qu'elle avait fait dans le rêve. Des lèvres qu'elle avait effleuré, de l'énergie qu'elle avait aspiré et du cri qu'elle avait poussé :" Hitoka-chan, aide-moi!" Non il fallait qu'elle corrompe Hitoka-chan au plus vite. Sort de restriction ou pas, elle fera tout pour que son apprentie soit à elle.


	8. En route

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Coucou à toutes et à tous, voici la suite de La rebellion contre le Grand Roi. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : En route :

Kageyama décocha une flèche qui atterit en plein centre de la cible. Le soleil venait à peine de poindre dans le ciel que l'archer avait décidé de s'entrainer une dernière fois avant de partir. Le plus étrange venait du fait qu'Hinata n'était pas venu le rejoindre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il fallait dire que son partenaire semblait dormir à poings fermés à son réveil, le bébé corbeau s'était d'ailleurs posé à coté de lui.

L'archer gardait encore en mémoire l'image de sa petite bouille innocente, auréolée de sa courte chevelure rousse, ses ĺèvres roses si tentantes légèrement entrouvertes où s'écoulait un léger filet de salive et de ses formes qui étaient légèrement révélées par le drap entrouvert : frêles d'apparence mais pourtant bien définies malgré sa taille.

Combien de fois avait-il voulu le toucher pour les éprouver? " _Trop de fois_ ", pensa-t-il amèrement. Et pourtant, Kageyama avait cette sensation d'avoir déjà céder à cette envie, d'avoir déjà senti, goûter et toucher Hinata et ce, plusieurs fois. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas? La voix de Sawamura le tira dans ses pensées. " Encore en train de t'entrainer, Kageyama?"

\- Euh oui, répondit Kageyama en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tout le monde est réveillé?

\- Pas tous mais tes compagnons de route, oui, affirma le capitaine de la guilde, Suga a préparé le nécessaire pour votre départ à tous les cinq. Il y aura Hinata, bien entendu mais aussi Kozume, Aone et Iwaizumi."

L'archer tiqua légèrement au nom de ce dernier.

Kageyama rangea son arc et vit Sawamura lui donner un carquois remplies de flèches et sa cape verte kaki. La lueur que les objets semblaient dégager montraient qu'elles étaient ensorcelées. "Nishinoya a mis un enchantement de paralysie sur tes flèches et Asahi a enchanté ta cape avec un sort de protection.

\- Ils vont bien?

\- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Sugawara les a parfaitement guéris tous les deux. Il se repose d'ailleurs. Allons dans la salle principale."

Kageyama hocha silencieusement la tête avant de le suivre jusque dans la salle principale où ses compagnons de route l'attendaient. Hinata sautillait de partout, le petit corbeau voletant tout autour de lui, sous l'oeil amusé de Nishinoya pendant que Kozume réajustait sa longue veste blanche. Aone, quant à lui, se tenait contre un des piliers de pierre, les bras croisés en train de discuter avec Asahi. Iwaizumi se tenait en retrait, le visage grave. Apparemment Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sugawara et Yachi étaient encore endormis.

Le chef de guilde remplaçant fit signe de se réunir autour de lui." Nous allons directement combattre Oikawa aujourd'hui. Je sais que l'effectif est très réduit mais il vaut mieux essayer de s'infiltrer et de porter le coup de grâce plutôt que de foncer tête baissée."

Kenma acquiesça silencieusement avant de continuer : "Au cas où cela serait trop difficile, j'ai amené ça." Il sortit une plume de chouette de sa manche sous l'oeil ébahi d'Hinata. "Cela permettra de retourner à la guilde beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un sort de téléportation.

\- Wouah!C'est génial, Kenma!, s'extasia Hinata les étoiles plein les yeux, tu as eu ça où?

\- Akaashi me l'a donné lors du tournoi interguilde de Tokyo.

\- Le mage superpuissant de la guilde de Fukurodani? Trop coooool !"

Kageyama le toisa d'un air exaspéré. " _Quel idiot quand il s'y met._ ", pensa-t-il en claquant de la langue. Sawamura coupa la conversation en tapant des mains puis déclara : "Il est temps de partir." Tous partirent de la batisse qui se trouvait á la lisière de la forêt de Karasuno, frontière naturelle entre la guilde de Karasuno et celle d'Aoba ée et menaçante, elle était pourtant connue pour être enchantée et pas dans le bon sens. La rumeur disait que, telle un miroir, elle révélait le coeur de tout un chacun. C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup la nommèrent la Forêt miroitante.

Les deux héros de la guilde dirent au revoir à leurs camarades. "Allez récupérer Ryu et Kiyoko-san! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer!" dit Nishinoya le sourire aux lèvres en les saluant de la main. Asahi leur sourit légèrement, un bras enroulé sur les épaules de Nishinoya et Daichi les regarda partir avec les trois autres compagnons de voyage, inquiet de savoir si Hinata allait tenir le coup.

Il se souvenait encore de ce qui lui était arrivé lors du tournoi interguilde. Apparemment, Kozume avait réussi à le soigner mais depuis cet incident, Hinata avait changé. Si au premier abord, il restait le petit guerrier énergique que toute la guilde aimait, il était plutôt distant avec Kageyama.

Daichi savaient que ces deux-là étaient bien plus que de simples amis alors pourquoi ce revirement? Quand il en avait parler à Koushi, celui-ci lui avait révélé de ne plus se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là. Le capitaine de la guilde décida d'en parler à Kozume une fois que cette mission soit finie.

La suite dans un instant.


	9. Kuroo et Oikawa

Disclaimers: Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Coucou amis lectrices et lecteurs, voici le chapitre 9 avec le Grand Roi et Kuroo son acolyte. C'est parti! Bonne lecture. :)

Chapitre 9 : Les deux démons, Kuroo et Oikawa :

"Je suis dėsolé ma jolie, mais tu vas rester là un petit bout de temps.", dit Kuroo á la jeune princesse emprisonnée en train de se débattre dans la sphère rose qu'il tenait dans la main. Il l'avait présentée á Oikawa qui ne lui avait montrée que de l'indifférence. Apparemment, le Grand Roi avait d'autres choses en tête.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Tetsuro Kuroo, mage et capitaine de la guilde de Nekoma, était devenu un démon. Bien entendu, tout le monde aurait rejeté la faute au Grand Roi car dans la plupart des histoires contées par les bardes, il était de notoriété publique que le grand méchant de l'histoire corrompit certains personnages secondaires pour en faire des acolytes comme ce fut le cas avec Kiyoko Shimizu.

Et bien pour Kuroo, cela était simplement dû à un sort de métamorphose qui avait mal tourné. Kenma lui avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois demandé d'arrêter de tester des sorts de magie interdite mais bon il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. En tous cas, cela s'était avéré très utile pour infiltrer l'ennemi. Même si Oikawa voulait envahir uniquement la contrée de Miyagi, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'allait pas attaqué des coins plus éloignés ensuite, comme Tokyo par exemple; et déjà que la guilde de Nekoma était à couteaux tirés avec la guilde de Nohebi, ces sales amateurs de poisons, il vallait mieux être prudents.

Cela dit, la vie ici n'était pas si mal. Sa chambre était confortable, il pouvait accéder à la bibliothèque de la guilde étudier quelques manuscrits magiques et Oikawa le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait à condition qu'il se tienne prêt à lancer quelques sorts de son crû. Le mage noir posa la sphère sur le pupitre en bois puis regarda par la fenêtre. La guilde d'Aoba Jousai était située près du village de Seijoh, donc il ne vit qu'une simple rivière qui coulait non loin et de la verdure.

Rien à voir avec sa guilde qui était située en pleine ville. Kenma lui manquait. Il savait qu'il allait venir le retrouver, avec le lien qui les unissait, son ami d'enfance avait dû sentir la corruption l'envahir. Kuroo aurait bien voulu le rejoindre et le rassurer un minimum mais il vallait mieux garder sa couverture.

Lui seul savait la véritable raison de la transformation du Grand Roi en démon, et de plus, il avait jeté un sort qui permettait de contenir les ténèbres tapies au fond de son coeur sans même qu'il ne le remarque, car Oikawa devenait de plus en plus dangereux et de plus en plus prisonnier de ses émotions macabres.

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci était assis sur le lit où Iwaizumi avait l'habitude de dormir. Il sentit les draps tentant de se remémorer son odeur. Puis il se souvint des moments où il le regardait dormir, où il l'épiait discrètement lorsqu'il se lavait pour pouvoir admirer ses muscles, où il le touchait indirectement ici et là lorsqu'il ne portait pas son armure rien que pour sentir sa peau légèrement rugueuse glisser sous ses doigts.

Maintenant, le Grand Roi se retrouvait là dans leur chambre commune, sans le chevalier.

Depuis combien de temps son obssession envers Iwa-chan a-t-elle commencé? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que suite au tournoi interguilde, cela s'est amplifié et que ce sentiment devenait de plus en plus incessant, douloureux, viscéral. " _Où est Iwa-chan? Où est-il?"_ Oikawa se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta en voyant un arc en ébène sculpté accroché au mur. C'était le cadeau d'Iwa-chan. Le chevalier le lui avait offert pour leur enrollement dans la guilde d'Aoba Jousai. Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan. Le démon étreignit tendrement l'arc avant de le remettre délicatement sur le support où il avait été accroché.

Il partit ensuite dans la salle du trône où il s'assit en prenant au passage sa boule de cristal. Le sort de dissimulation avait dû se dissiper. Ce qu'il vit lui donna un goût acre dans la bouche. Iwa-chan longeait la Forêt miroitante et il n'était pas seul. A ses cotés, se trouvaient un des moines de Date Kogyo (le plus fort d'entre eux apparemment), un mage qui lui était inconnu, Chibi-chan qui discutait avec lui et surtout, surtout _Tobio-chan_. Iwa-chan était avec Tobio-chan. Il s'était allié avec lui.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ce sale gamin lui prenait aussi la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Oikawa eut un rire qui n'avait rien d'heureux. Des larmes écarlates coulèrent sur ses joues. Qu'allait-il faire? Envoyer un sous-fiffre? Non, il eut une meilleure idée. Le Grand Roi décida de se servir de la légende de la Forêt miroitante à son avantage. Tobio-chan allait goûter à cette douce et amère souffrance qu'est la culpabilité.

Fin du chapitre. On se revoit bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à envoyer une petite review. :)


	10. Dans la Forêt Miroitante

Haikyuu Quest 10:

Disclaimers: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi

Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de la fic. Nous voici dans la forêt miroitante. Que va-t-il se passer?

Chapitre 10 : Dans la Forêt Miroitante :

Nos cinq héros marchèrent dans la forêt sans trop d'encombres. Grâce au sort d'orientation de Kenma, ils purent débusquer un chemin assez facilement de sorte qu'ils arriveraient à la guilde d'Aoba Jousai le lendemain. De plus comme la Forêt Miroitante était protégée, peu de monstres étaient venus les attaquer. Il fallait dire qu'avec la force brute d'Aone et d'Iwaizumi ainsi qu'avec la précision de Kageyama, ceux-ci ne firent pas long feu. Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, nos compagnons de route décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une clairière et d'établir un campement.

Kageyama partit avec Iwaizumi chasser de quoi manger pendant qu'Aone se reposa un moment assis contre un arbre, ce dernier ayant décidé de monter la garde lorsque tout le monde serait endormi.

Hinata parlait tranquillement à Kenma. Ils discutèrent notamment de ce qu'il se passait du coté de Tokyo, avec les affrontements illégaux des guildes, surtout celle de Nohebi particulièrement retorse. Hinata lui demanda d'ailleurs si cela ne lui posait pas problème de les aider dans leur quête plutôt que d'être à Nekoma.

" Je ne me fais pas de souci là-dessus, répliqua Kenma pendant qu'il aidait Hinata à préparer le feu, la guilde de Fukurodani nous sert de renforts. De plus, je suis aussi là pour chercher quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un? Tu veux dire...

\- Oui, Kuro."

Hinata connaissait la personne dont parlait Kenma. Un grand type effrayant qui n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner quand ce n'était pas pour tenter de le convaincre de tester avec lui des sorts de magie noire (même s'il proposait plus ce genre de choses à Tsukishima).

Il savait aussi que Kenma et lui étaient ensemble et comprenait donc pourquoi il était venu avec eux. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Kenma était inquiet pour le sorcier.

Le bébé corbeau se posa sur l'épaule du mage blanc, comme pour le consoler. Kenma eut un léger sourire qui semblait triste à Hinata. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" Le mage blanc sursauta légèrement en bredouillant que tout allait bien. Le guerrier ne répondit rien et s'assit contre un arbre. Il admira un instant le ciel. La nuit venait de tomber. A cet instant, Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et si le pouvoir de cette forêt était réelle?

Pendant ce temps, Iwaizumi se dirigeait vers le camp en suivant Kageyama, le gibier dans ses mains. Le chevalier était toujours étonné de voir à quel point l'archer était doué, non seulement sa précision était incroyable mais il était aussi capable de pister très bien les sentiers.

Pas étonnant qu'Oikawa en était jaloux. Tooru. "Euh, Kageyama?" Le jeune homme se retourna, le regard interrogateur. Hajime lui répondit:" Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas de ta faute si Oikawa est devenu... comme ça."

L'archer haussa un sourcil. Iwaizumi ne lui en voulait pas? "Je sais qu'il t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs lorsqu'on était membres de la guilde d'entrainement de Kitagawa Daiichi, et qu'il rêvait plus que tout de vous battre Ushijima et toi mais..., son regard se posa sur le sol, si Tooru est maintenant un démon, c'est à cause de moi... _parce que je l'ai rejeté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi._ ", ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Kageyama le détailla un moment. Il savait qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa étaient proches et que le chevalier ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire donc cette histoire lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Il se sentit étrangement soulagé."Merci de me l'avoir dit et ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata va ôter le démon qui est en lui."

Iwaizumi hocha la tête en lui souriant en guise de remerciement. Les deux hommes arrivèrent ensuite au campement où ils commencèrent à cuire ce qu'ils avaient chassé. Kageyama s'assit auprès d'Hinata qui tentait de se réchauffer les mains près du feu. "Fais gaffe, crétin tu vas te brûler.

\- Mais il commence à faire froid et...

\- On va manger, cela te réchauffera et maintenant, tais-toi!"

Hinata gromela. Décidément, Kageyama était toujours autoritaire, pas étonnant que les anciens membres de Kitagawa Daiichi l'avait surnommé le Roi. Aone vint les rejoindre et ils mangèrent tous en silence. Suite au repas, tous décidèrent d'aller dormir.

Le moine invoqua aussi un bouclier au cas où. Kenma se recroquevilla contre un des arbres où il s'endormit aussitôt. Kageyama en fit de même, le petit corbeau perché sur son épaule, pendant qu'Iwaizumi éteignit le feu. Aone partit à l'entrée de la clairière pour monter la garde.

Le colosse vit Hinata le rejoindre et lui dire bon courage pour la garde, ce à quoi il répondit : "Et toi, repose-toi bien, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire, je suis content que tu te sois remis depuis le tournoi interguilde." Le roux le fixa, interdit. Alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans le rêve était réel. Il bredouilla un merci à Aone avant de repartir dans le camp. Tout le monde dormait, il ne pouvait donc pas demander à Kenma ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un petit bruit le fit sursauter. Hinata commença ensuite à trembler. La Forêt Miroitante n'était pas très rassurante, la nuit. Le guerrier décida alors de se rapprocher de Kageyama qui ouvrit un oeil à son approche. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous?, chuchota-t-il.

Hinata s'allongea près de lui : "Je...Je peux dormir ici?"

Kageyama se retint de lui sortir une remarque désobligeante. Connaissant Hinata, il risquerait d'ameuter tout le monde. Il lui fit donc une place sans mot dire. Le plus petit des deux se cala donc contre lui, avec un sourire que Kageyama qualifia d'adorable. Il attendit ensuite que le roux soit endormi pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras et sombrer dans un doux sommeil à son tour.

Une chouette hululait quand Aone admirait la forêt devant lui. Monter la garde était une habitude pour lui, la guilde de Date Kogyo étant spécialisée dans les missions d'escorte et de protection. Il se demanda comment se portaient ses compagnons, s'ils avaient réussi à se rétablir suite à l'attaque du Grand Roi.

Il savait qu'ils étaient protégés dans la guilde de Johzenji. Le moine se doutait d'ailleurs que leur chef, Terushima, lui demanderait de lui raconter son histoire une fois la quête finie, les membres de la guilde de celui-ci étant pour la plupart des acrobates ou des bardes.

Il sentit quelquechose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un auprès de lui. Son partenaire Kenji Futakuchi. Celui-ci lui adressa un léger sourire narquois comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Son torse nu, moins athlétique que le sien, brillait au clair de lune. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de la guilde, à savoir un ceinturon et un pantalon bleu marine ainsi que d'une paire de bottes en cuir.

Aone savait que c'était une illusion de la Forêt Miroitante, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une légende. Pourtant, voir Kenji à ses cotés lui fit du bien. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire tout ensemble, ils avaient même dépassé le stade de la simple amitié et il était vrai que même s'il avait tendance à être insolent, Kenji avait un bon fond, de plus, il était toujours patient avec Aone, acceptant même sa nature taciturne et peu démonstrative.

Bien sûr, cette mission lui avait permis de revoir le petit Hinata qu'il respectait. Le moine était d'ailleurs rassuré de le voir en meilleure forme que durant le tournoi interguilde cependant, il avait quand même hâte de retourner à Date Kogyo pour revoir Kenji et reconstruire la guilde. Il regarda ensuite un instant l'illusion puis remercia la Forêt en silence pour lui avoir offert cette vision. Oui, après que le Grand Roi serait vaincu, tout redeviendrait comme avant.


	11. Dans une illusion Réunion

Disclaimers :Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas

Coucou chers lectrices et lecteurs, voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 11 : Dans une illusion/ Réunion :

Lorsque Kageyama se réveilla, il vit que tout le monde était en train de dormir. Sauf Hinata qui n'était plus dans ses bras. Il avait disparu. L'archer se leva brusquement puis partit à sa recherche dans la forêt, aiguisant ses sens au maximum. D'abord, se calmer, il ne devait pas être parti bien loin. Ensuite, se concentrer. Pour une raison dont il ignorait la cause, Kageyama pouvait "ressentir" la présence d'Hinata même s'il était éloigné. Cependant, l'énergie présente n'était ni douce, ni chaude et accueillante comme ce fut le cas avec celle de son partenaire. Tout était froid et sombre.

Une brise glaciale dans la nuit. Une odeur métallique. Un goût acre. _Du sang_. L'archer courut jusque dans une clairière où il vit Hinata. Ou plutôt son corps. Allongé. Ses magnifiques yeux ambrés devenus ternes et vitreux. La bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux. Rouge. Liquide vermillon qui coulait de ses lèvres, rivière écarlate qui jaillissait de son torse. _Non._

Kageyama tomba à terre, à genoux, paralysé par cette vue macabre. Il n'osait pas s'approcher. L'odeur, la sensation qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas une illusion. L'archer ne sentit même pas que des lianes enroulèrent ses jambes et écoutait à peine le petit rire qui retentit derrière lui. Une voix mielleuse qui ne connaissait que trop se fit entendre : "Magnifique vue, n'est-ce pas, Tobio-chan? "

Oikawa était derrière lui, lui tirant une de ses courtes mèches noires pour le forcer à regarder le corps de celui qu'il aimait. "Regarde, regarde combien Chibi-chan est mignon comme ça, hein? On dirait une petite poupée et puis le rouge lui va bien, tu ne trouves pas, cela fait ressortir le reflet de ses cheveux." Tobio tremblait. Son corps devint immobile. Un liquide tiède coulait de ses yeux. Deux grandes mains se refermèrent sur son cou. Le Grand Roi s'apprêtait à l'étrangler quand une onde de choc aveuglante le percuta ce qui le fit disparaitre.

Kageyama cligna un instant des yeux et vit une petite silhouette se tenir debout, devant lui et qui irradiait d'une douce lumière, semblable au soleil au lever du matin. Hinata. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et ses yeux devenus dorés, il lui sourait tendrement en lui caressant délicatement la joue. "Shou..." Un doigt sur les lèvres l'interrompit, puis deux petits bras l'étreignirent. Kageyama ressentit une douce chaleur traverser son corps :

" _Tout va bien, Tobio_ , entendit-il murmurer, _ce n'était qu'une illusion du Grand Roi_. _Tu peux dormir tranquille, je suis là_."

Les lèvres d'Hinata lui effleurèrent d'abord le front puis les siennes. Tobio répondit à son baiser, savourant sa douceur tout en fermant doucement les yeux.

Hinata ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Apparemment, il était la seule personne réveillée. Aone les avait même rejoints. Pourtant, pourquoi était-il debout, là, un peu éloigné du campement? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kageyama. Celui-ci tenait son corps endormi dans les bras et qui plus est une personne était accroupie devant lui, en train de lui caresser la joue.

Au vu de la silhouette car Hinata ne le voyait que de dos, il s'agissait d'un garçon, avec un pantalon noir comme unique vêtement. Une lueur dorée semblait émaner d'elle, était-ce une illusion de la forêt?

" _Tobio est mignon quand il dort, tu ne trouves pas?_ " Cette voix légère et aigüe, c'était la sienne! L'inconnu se retourna pour faire face à lui : mis à part les vêtements, le corps scintillant et les yeux dorés, ce type était son portrait sacré.

" _Salut!_ " lui fit-il un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Qui es-tu? Une illusion de la Forêt Miroitante?"

Son double prit un air dubitatif. Il fit ensuite la moue." _Tu sais très bien qui je suis_."

Shouyou ne répondit rien. Oui, il savait qui il était ou plutôt ce que c'était. Il se demandait juste...

" _Tu peux remercier Kenma pour ça_ , continua le double, _cela dit, il nous a sauvé la vie, alors ne lui en veut pas, d'accord? Et puis, j'ai voir à quoi ressemblait la guilde de Nekoma, c'était super cool_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? fit Hinata, agacé par son babillage.

\- _Toi d'abord_ , rétorqua son double en le pointant du doigt. Hinata poussa un soupir. Vraiment il avait du mal à supporter cette attitude.

\- Vaincre le Grand Roi. Voilà c'est dit, et toi?"

Le double d'Hinata rougit. Son visage s'illumina ensuite. " _Etre avec Tobio pour toujours. Cela me manque de le toucher, tu sais? Et de lui faire des bisous et pleiiiin d'autres choses agréables, si tu vois ce que je veux dire_.", finit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Shouyou garda le silence, énervé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et surtout parce qu'il en avait honte. Cependant il comprenait pourquoi cela faisait si mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kageyama de manière plus intime et surtout d'où venait cette peur qui le tiraillait au fond de lui. Le jeune homme regarda son double. "Ok, j'ai compris. C'est d'accord."

Le double sautilla de joie plus déclara en avançant vers Hinata :" _De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je te le rappelle_. _Si tu veux vaincre le Grand Roi, je dois revenir."_ Il posa ensuite la main sur le coeur de celui-ci qui commençait à irradier d'une lueur dorée. La lumière le fit se dissoudre en une petite boule étincelante qui pénétra dans le coeur de Shoyo, l'aveuglant momentanément.

" _Enfin, je suis de nouveau chez moi. Tobio, me revoilà!"_

Hinata s'écroula en murmurant : "Oui, bienvenue à la maison."

Le lendemain matin, Kageyama émergea lentement. Le rêve qu'il avait hier était très étrange. Oikawa-san avait tenté de le tuer et puis Hinata...Hinata! L'archer fut surpris de le voir levé avant lui. Celui-ci était assis un peu plus loin en train d'admirer le ciel qui commençait à devenir bleu et avait l'air... heureux.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Hinata l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

"Salut, Kageyama-kun !"

Kageyama s'assit auprès de lui et l'observa. Une lueur nouvelle était apparue dans ses yeux d'ambre. Il fut d'ailleurs tellement concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas son partenaire prendre la main dans la sienne. "Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

Hinata ne répondit rien, il continua cependant de sourire, les joues légèrement rouges. Il se sentait si bien, comme s'il avait retrouvé quelque chose qu'il avait perdu. Le guerrier déclara à son partenaire : " Dis, Tobio, quand on aura vaincu le Grand Roi, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire."

Kageyama le regarda, interdit. Hinata venait-il de l'appeler par son prénom? Un petit sourire tendre se forma sur ses lèvres :"Tu peux me le dire maintenant, crétin."

Hinata lâcha sa main et commença à rougir de plus en plus :"Euh...non, bafouilla-t-il, je...je veux juste attendre que..." Il fut interrompu par Tobio qui venait de lui poser un doux baiser sur sa main : "C'est d'accord, Shouyou."lui fit-il.

Kageyama plongea ensuite ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles marrons marquées par l'étonnement. Il contempla un instant son visage rougi par la gène.. Tobio leva ensuite délicatement le menton de Shouyou avec deux de ses doigts, leurs souffles commencèrent à se mêler et leurs lèvres s'effleurer quand..."Kageyama, on lève le camp." Iwaizumi. Hinata et Kageyama se séparèrent à regret. Ils se levèrent tous les deux puis se dirigèrent vers le campement sans mot dire.

Kenma les avait observés de loin. Cela expliquait pourquoi le petit corbeau avait disparu. Au fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Shouyou avait maintenant récupéré tous ses pouvoirs et surtout, il était complètement redevenu lui-même. Peut-être était-ce dû au pouvoir de la Forêt Miroitante, ça, il l'ignorait.

Il s'excuserait auprès de Shouyou s'il lui venait à lui en parler. Cependant, ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce qu'il s'était passé durant le tournoi n'avait rien d'un accident. Il se souvint que le guérisseur de la guilde de Karasuno lui avait expliqué que seul Kageyama pouvait activer son pouvoir et, d'après ses dires, Hinata n'était pas près de lui quand cela s'était passé. Tous deux étaient en train de concourrir dans des épreuves différentes.

Kenma réfléchit. Un sort de magie interdite aurait-il été à l'oeuvre? Il fallait qu'il retrouve Kuro au plus vite. Le mage blanc vit Shouyou et son compagnon les rejoindre au campement. Kageyama semblait étonné de ne plus voir le petit oisillon et Shouyou le consolait en lui disant qu'il avait certainement retrouvé son nid. " _Au fond, c'est un peu ce qui s'est passé._ ", pensa Kenma amusé malgré lui par la situation. Shouyou semblait aussi un peu distant à son égard. Il lui expliquerai tout le temps voulu.

Aone et Iwaizumi nettoyèrent le reste du camp et tous reprirent la route. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés.

Voili voilou, bon pour la suite, on se retrouvera dans la guilde de Karasuno. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	12. Kiyoko Shimizu

Disclaimers:

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus.

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 12 : Kiyoko Shimizu:

Kiyoko se rapprocha de la guilde de Karasuno, Tanaka sur ses talons. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà prévu le coup vu qu'ils se tenaient tous là, à l'attendre. Elle aurait pu être plus discrète. Les membres de la guilde de Karasuno commencèrent à les attaquer, déterminés à l'affaiblir, lui demandant de se ressaisir, ce qu'elle ignora. La succube chercha Yachi des yeux.

Elle la vit en retrait, en train de tenter vainement de lancer un sort de bouclier, les mains tremblantes. Nishinoya, pendant ce temps, jetait un sort sur Tanaka qui lui répondit par une boule de feu, ce qui le projeta à terre.

Asahi l'aidait ensuite à se tenir debout. Shimizu devia ensuite le sort d'eau que lui jeta Tsukishima avant de deployer ses ailes et de s'envoler vers la jeune apprentie qu'elle metta à genoux à l'aide de son fouet. Alors qu'elle s'appreta à absorber son énergie, la succube eut un mouvement de recul. Elle vit à la place de Yachi son propre reflet.

Comment était-elle devenue un démon déjà?

Ah oui, la guilde de Tokonami avait était attaquée par la guilde d'Aoba Jousai. La guilde féminine de Karasuno avait réussi à les vaincre, il fallait dire que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas motivés à les battre. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle avait attendu que Yui dise au revoir à Ikejiri avant de faire de même.

C'était là qu'elle le vit : un mage, tapi dans l'ombre, qui s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à la princesse. Kiyoko avait pris le coup à sa place. Elle se souvint de cette sensation étrange qui l'avait envahie alors, quelque chose d'immonde avait pris place dans son coeur, s'insinuant tel un poison visqueux.

" _Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me retenir?_ _Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps ._

\- Tu n'es pas moi, tu as été crée à partir de ce que je renie.

\- _Peu importe_."

Kiyoko fit face à ce démon. Une parodie de succube dominatrice, fouet à la main, aussi impassible et froide que la carapace que la jeune femme s'était forgée avec le temps. Oui, elle avait tendance à dominer les gens malgré elle. Sa beauté était réputée mais elle n'en avait cure et pourtant, ce démon incarnait ce qu'elle détestait le plus chez elle.

"Shimizu-sempai, arrêtez!"

Hitoka-chan. Kiyoko se vit en train de l'étrangler. Elle pensait que la succube allait seulement absorber un peu d'énergie et la corrompre mais là elle essayait de la tuer.

" _Tu serais brisée si elle meurt, non?_ "

Shimizu entendit les cris de Sawamura et de Sugawara qui l'imploraient d'arrêter.

"Laisse Hitoka-chan tranquille!

- _Elle me gêne dans mes objectifs._ _Tout aurait été plis facile si tu aurais ressenti quelque chose pour Tanaka_. _Tu aurais déjà été de l'histoire ancienne._

\- Ca suffit!"

Quelquechose arriva. Son corps, ou plutôt ses pieds et ses poignets semblaient être paralysé par une gangue liquide, ce qui lui permit de relâcher son apprentie. Celle-ci la fixait, le visage paralysé par la peur. Kiyoko souria, soulagée : "Merci, Tsukishima."

Elle regarda la succube se mettre en colère puis avança lentement vers elle. L'intendante n'avait certes pas le pouvoir de purification d'Hinata et ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire pouvait soit les sauver tous, soit la détruire. Kiyoko posa lentement les deux mains sur le cou de son double démoniaque et l'étrangla.

La succube se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit quelque chose la traverser. Kiyoko venait d'utiliser son propre pouvoir de guérison sur elle. "Tu n'es pas un démon à proprement parler, juste un parasite, comme une maladie."

Son alter ego commença à se dissoudre en hurlant. Kiyoko sentit son corps s'écrouler mais il fut retenu par quelqu'un. Hitoka-chan. Elle pleurait en criant son nom. L'intendante sentait ensuite la jeune fille utiliser un sort de guérison sur elle. Elle se permit de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au moment où elle se réveilla, Kiyoko vit Hitoka-chan à coté d'elle. Celle-ci s'était endormie à coté d'elle, assise près de son lit, dans leur chambre commune. L'intendante passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, un tendre sourire aux lèvres et mit ses lunettes qui étaient rangées sur la table de chevet quand Sugawara et Sawamura ouvrirent la porte.

Ceux-ci avaient l'air épuisés et Kiyoko s'en voulait de les avoir rendus ainsi. Sawamura lui demanda comment elle allait : "Beaucoup mieux, fit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Yachi, j'ai eu énormément de chance. Si Tsukishima ne m'avait pas bloquée à ce moment-là, j'aurais peut-être été définitivement possédée. Comment va Tanaka?

\- Il dort à l'infirmerie de la guilde, répondit Sawamura, Ennoshita veille sur lui.

\- Il n'y aura plus de souci, les rassura Kiyoko, je ne suis plus une succube donc Tanaka est libéré de mon emprise tout comme le guerrier de la guilde de Nekoma."

Sugawara hocha la tête. Kozume-san avait en effet parlé de lui. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Il vit Kiyoko serrer nerveusement les draps : "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shimizu?

L'intendante jeta un bref regard à Yachi avant de répondre : " Je ne suis pas devenue un démon à cause d'Oikawa. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est lui aussi une victime.

\- Que veux-tu dire?, s'enquit Sawamura.

\- Un mage a essayé de jeter un sort à la princesse Yui lors de l'attaque contre la guilde de Tokonami. Il s'agissait d'un sort de magie corruptrice. C'est cela qui m'a métamorphosée.

\- Cette magie est interdite normalement.

Kiyoko hocha la tête. "Et tu sais de qui il s'agit?, demanda Sawamura.

\- Non, malheureusement. Il portait une cape grise justement pour éviter qu'on reconnaisse la guilde dont il fait partie."

Sawamura et Sugawara se regardèrent :" Que va-t-on faire Daichi?"

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :" On va d'abord attendre le retour de la troupe partie combattre Oikawa. J'en parlerai à maitre Ukai et au conseiller Takeda ensuite."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Shimizu : "On va te laisser, Shimizu. Repose-toi bien."

Kiyoko hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et les regarda sortir de la chambre. La jeune femme couvra ensuite Yachi de son dessus de lit avant de s'allonger de nouveau.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite :)


	13. Le jour où

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture à tous :)

Chapitre 13 : Le jour où Tooru Oikawa est devenu un démon :

" _Tooru Oikawa adorait l'archerie. Il la pratiquait depuis l'enfance et Iwa-chan était toujours à ses cotés même quand , à l'époque où ils étaient à Kitagawa Daiichi, son ami avait décidé de se spécialiser dans la chevalerie._

 _Tooru admirait Hajime. Il était fort, discipliné et savait toujours mener leur guilde là où il fallait. Iwa-chan faisait un bien meilleur capitaine que lui et pourtant la guilde Aoba Jousai l'avait choisi lui pour ses qualités de stratège. Toutes les filles étaient sous son charme mais il préfèrait Iwa-chan._

 _Tooru l'aimait, Iwa-chan était toujours là avec lui. Pour lui._

 _Tooru détestait échouer. Il ne faisait que ça face à Ushiwaka, un guerrier d'émérite doublé d'un archer d'exception et il avait également perdu face à Tobio Kageyama, ce gamin, un génie qu'il avait jugé d'emblée comme son rival depuis Kitagawa Daiichi. Il avait fini troisième au concours des archers du tournoi interguilde._

 _Ce jour-là, Tooru s'était agrippé désespéremment à Hajime qui se débattait : "Arrête, Oikawa, je ne suis pas une de tes foutues fans._

 _\- S'il te plait Iwa-chan, s'il te plait, je t'en prie, un petit moment. Je t'aime, tu sais? Iwa-chan..."_

 _Il sentit la tête d'Iwa-chan percuter la sienne. Oikawa tomba à terre, la lèvre fendue où du sang perlait légèrement, le choc se lisant dans son visage : "Va dans la tente te reposer. Ca va te calmer."Tooru fit malgré lui ce qu'Iwa-chan avait dit, il rentra dans la tente de repos et n'y vit personne. Il s'affala sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur le sol. vides. Les efforts qu'il faisait continuellement ne servaient donc à rien? Et Iwa-chan? Quand comprendrait-il que...?_

 _Quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la tente. Une personne qui s'était rendue invisible mais Tooru l'entendait quand même. Peu importe qui c'était, il ne faisait pas l'effort de se dissimuler davantage. L'archer sentit deux mains caressant ses pommettes, lui soulevant légèrement le visage. " Tu es si beau ainsi." Cette voix sirupeuse appartenait à un homme. " Je vais t'embellir un peu plus."_

 _Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Oikawa n'en eut cure, pas plus qu'il accorda l'attention à la langue qui s'introduisit entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Une sensation envahit son coeur. Il avait envie de plus. Plus de force, plus de pouvoir. D'où cela venait? Ah oui de cette émotion poisseuse qui lui était si familière. Il avait envie de goûter à cette puissance sans nom. De la déployer. Partout. Encore. Encore. Encore. Il ressentit une énorme douleur au niveau de la tête. Quelque chose semblait avoir poussé. Une fois que l'inconnu rompit le baiser, Oikawa le sentit en train de l'admirer._

 _"Maintenant, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de ce cadeau, ma douce création démoniaque."_

Le Grand Roi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se trouvait dans la salle du trône. Le coup que lui avait donné Chibi-chan l'avait considérablement affaibli. Qui aurait crû qu'un minus pareil serait doté d'un tel pouvoir? Hanamaki venait d'entrer : " Oikawa, des intrus sont entrés, je crois qu'Iwaizumi est avec eux."

Le démon eut un sourire satisfait. Il claqua des doigts puis fit à Hanamaki : " Laisse Kuro s'occuper d'eux, il réfléchit un instant, non, attends , Makki. Dis-lui surtout d'emprisonner Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan. Je m'occuperai d'eux après avoir puni Iwa-chan, continua-t-il un rictus sadique aux lèvres, il peut s'occuper des autres comme il le souhaite."

Le mage dégutit en voyant l'expression qu'arborrait son ancien capitaine. Un mélange de froideur et de perversité. Il craignait le pire. Il hocha la tête avant de sortir de la salle pour aller dans la chambre où le mage noir avait élu domicile et fut étonné non seulement de voir que le démon était parti mais aussi que la princesse était là, assise près du pupitre en train de boire tranquillement un thé.

"Kuroo-san est parti voir les personnes qui sont entrés dans la guilde."

Hanamaki fut surpris de son attitude plus placide qu'effrayée : " Il m'a tout expliquée, déclara-t-elle, si tout se passe bien, le Grand Roi ne sera peut-être plus un démon, donc ne vous inquiétez pas."

Hanamaki se demandait ce qu'elle sous-entendait. En tous cas, le complice d'Oikawa n'était pas là, il repartit donc en espérant que celui-ci n'allait pas tuer Iwaizumi.


	14. Conciliabule

Disclaimers : Les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent :

Chapitre 14 : Conciliabule avec le mage noir :

Hinata et les autres étaient étonnés de voir que personne ne les attendait. La guilde d'Aoba Jousai semblait étrangement vide. Kageyama s'attendait d'ailleurs à voir Kindaichi et Kunimi rappliquer mais même eux étaient absents.

"Ils doivent être au village de Seijoh, sauf peut-être Hanamaki mais il ne nous fera pas de mal, expliqua Iwaizumi, nous sommes tous contre ce démon. Nous avons certes détruit certaines guildes...", il jeta un regard désolé à Aone, "...mais uniquement quand cet imbécile utilisait ses pouvoirs pour nous foutre la pression. Allons à la salle du trône, il devrait être là-bas.

\- Ok, c'est partiiii!!! fit Hinata en commença à courir mais il fut retenu par Kageyama qui l'empoigna par le col."Calme-toi, crétin, tu risques de nous attirer des ennuis." Hinata allait lui hurler dessus quand Iwaizumi disparut dans une brume noire.

Ils entendirent une voix derrière eux : "Le Grand Roi l'a capturé."

Kageyama et Hinata se retournèrent et virent un démon qui leur était pourtant familier. Le capitaine de la guilde de Nekoma. "Salut, Kenma, dit-il en le saluant de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je dois t'avoir beaucoup manqué pour que tu sois si motivé à venir ici. En temps normal, tu serais resté en retrait."

Le mage blanc garda un visage impassible pendant que tout le monde se mettait en garde.

"Allons, on se calme, déclara Kuroo, je ne suis pas ici pour combattre.

\- Comment croire un démon? rétorqua Hinata, tu as enlevé la princesse Yui.

\- Seulement pour entrer dans les grâces du Grand Roi et puis je ne suis pas réellement un démon," il regarda Kenma avant de continuer," j'ai, euh, juste essayé un sort de métamorphose supérieur pour me transformer en dragon afin de battre une bonne fois pour toutes la guilde de Nohebi mais cela a raté. Maitre Nekomata m'a donc envoyé ici en tant qu'espion pour le compte de la guilde de Karasuno. Oikawa n'allait pas se méfier d'un autre démon comme lui, n'est-ce pas? Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre princesse, je l'ai libérée après avoir jugé que le Grand Roi n'allait pas la nuire. Elle doit être en train de boire tranquillement un thé. C'est une personne charmante, d'ailleurs, elle plairait à Yamamoto.

\- Tu as encore testé un sort de magie interdite? " La voix de Kenma était neutre mais Kuroo percevait très bien la colère entre les lignes.

" Oui, Kenma et j'en suis désolé, " Le mage blanc lui jeta un regard dubitatif, "bon, peut-être pas. En tous cas, il vaut mieux avancer. Le Grand Roi doit être au donjon de la guilde et son chevalier chéri risque de passer un sale quart d'heure."

Ils avancèrent un moment dans le couloir sans parler avant que Kuroo demanda à Kenma : " Au fait, Kenma, il est temps de leur dire, non?"

Hinata et Kageyama se regardèrent en se demandant de quoi il parlait. Kenma hocha lentement la tête. Le mage noir claqua des doigts. Tout leur revint en mémoire. Le tournoi interguilde et surtout la véritable nature de leur relation. Le guerrier et l'archer détournèrent les yeux en rougissant au vu des souvenirs qui affluaient jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata demanda à Kenma :

" Pourquoi?

Kenma se tourna vers Aone : "C'est toi qui a affronté Shouyou avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse?"

Le moine hocha la tête. "Qu'as-tu vu?"

Aone essayait de se souvenir. Lorsque Hinata allait lui porter le coup de grâce, il avait vu une étrange lueur dorée émaner de son coeur ainsi qu'une lumière blanche sortir de ses mains. Le guerrier s'était écroulé à terre ensuite, le visage rougi par la fièvre. Il décrivit le tout au mage blanc qui répondit : "J'en étais sûr.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Kenma?"

Kenma regarda Kuroo qui hocha la tête avant de continuer : "Lors du tournoi interguilde de Miyagi, tu as eu une forte fièvre. Je pense que, maintenant, vous vous en souvenez parfaitement, non?"

Hinata et Kageyama acquièçèrent : " Quelqu'un a manupilé ton énergie magique exprès pour que tu en aies en excès. Déjà que tu en as énormément et que, malheureusement, tu ne sais pas la contrôler...", Shouyou détourna le regard, gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, "...Là, elle était en train de te brûler de l'intérieur. L'énergie du soleil est puissante mais dangereuse."

Hinata ne savait que trop bien de quoi Kenma parlait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que celle-ci était partiellement scellée tout comme c'était le cas avec l'énergie lunaire de Tsukishima. Kageyama lui servait en quelque sorte d'interrupteur parce qu'il était lié à lui. Son "âme soeur" dirait sa mère. Sa petite soeur Natsu avait le même genre de problèmes mais le sceau fonctionnait très bien pour le moment.

" Sugawara nous a convoqué Kuroo et moi car nous sommes tous les deux spécialisés dans la manipulation énergétique. On a du t'en extraire une partie, poursuivit le mage blanc, mais malheureusement, une partie de toi a été arrachée en même temps, un morceau de ton coeur.

\- Le petit corbeau qui nous suivait?, questionna Hinata.

\- Exactement, confirma Kuroo, cela n'aurait pas du arrivé. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous ai effacé la mémoire, le temps que Kenma et moi trouvions une solution. Nous en sommes désolés."

Hinata et Kageyama hésitaient entre être en colère ou reconnaissants. Ils acceptèrent tous deux les excuses du mage noir car au fond, Hinata aurait pu mourir s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Kuroo poursuivit : "Je voulais aussi vous parler de..."

Il s'arrêta. Kenma le ragardait intrigué pendant qu'il sortit une sphère qui noircissait à vu d'oeil. " Il faut qu'on se dépêche, déclara-t-il, la corruption présente dans le coeur d'Oikawa est en train de le détruire. Si cela continue, elle le tuera avant de se répendre dans tout Miyagi.

\- Alors c'était ça que j'ai senti sur toi?, s'enquit Kenma qui commença à accelerer le pas en même temps que ses compagnons.

\- Oui, fit Kuroo, mais j'arrive à résister. Oikawa, par contre, est sous l'effet de ce sort de magie corruptrice dont l'énergie se nourrit de sa frustration et de son désespoir. J'ai réussi á en maintenir une partie mais cela n'est plus suffisant. Depêchons-nous.

\- Tu aurais pu nous téléporter., rétorqua Kenma à bout de souffle.

\- La téléportation coûte beaucoup d'énergie magique et on en aura bien besoin si on foire. Maintenant allons-y!"

Ils coururent tous en direction du donjon.


	15. Dans le coeur du chevalier

Disclaimers : Ben non, ils ne sont pas à moi, l'univers aussi. je fais juste de la broderie avec:

Chapitre 15 : Dans le coeur du chevalier/Purification :

Iwaizumi s'était toujours occupé d'Oikawa. Beaucoup aurait renoncé à cause de son caractère hypocrite et puéril mais lui non, il fallait bien que quelqu'un puisse le garder sur le droit chemin. Pour Hajime, cela n'était pas une corvée mais plutôt un devoir, une façon de toujours le garder près de lui car il savait que Tooru était quelqu'un qui savourait sa liberté comme il savourait une victoire. Comme l'enfant qu'il était resté en partie, Tooru faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et un jour s'éloignerait-il de lui quand il en aurait marre de sa compagnie.

Hajime savait aussi que Tooru avait peur. Peur de descendre du piédestal qu'il s'était construit, une protection idéale contre ses insécurités qui trainaient ici et là dans son coeur, qui revenaient lorsqu'il était face à Ushijima ou Kageyama, les deux seuls archers capables de le faire chuter car pour Tooru, l'archerie était son objectif, la renommée de la guilde d'Aoba Jousai lui était finalement secondaire.

Hajime avait choisi d'être chevalier pour lui laisser le champ libre. C'était aussi un moyen comme un autre d'éprouver sa force, de se surpasser, de protéger. De le protéger. Lui et son rêve.

Tooru avait toujours eu du succès auprès des filles. Il flirtait avec elles la plupart du temps, les collectionnait comme de simples jouets, l'amour était pour lui un jeu, un passe-temps amusant. Et pourtant...

"Iwa-chan, tu as été un très très vilain garçon."

...Il regrettait...

"Ta peau est si belle avec tout ce rouge et le goût de ton sang, c'est délicieux."

...De l'avoir rejeté lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait parce qu'en le voyant ainsi, si désespéré malgré cette perversité manifeste, Hajime comprit que Tooru avait été sérieux avec lui, tout le long.

Dans une des cellules du donjon, les deux bras enchainés au dessus de sa tête, il le regardait en train de griffer son torse à en saigner tout en léchant avec application les plaies qui s'y ouvraient. Le démon le regardait avec dévotion, le cherchant à le faire souffrir aussi bien qu'à lui donner du plaisir. Amour et frustration.

"Hum, ronronna-t-il, cela fait si longtemps que je voulais te toucher comme ça, Iwa-chan. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte que tu t'occupes bien de moi..." il se colla à sensuellement à lui avant de murmurer tout contre son oreille"...Après que j'aurai fini de jouer avec Chibi-chan en forçant Tobio-chan de regarder tout ce que je lui fais. Je préfère garder le meilleur pour la fin.", finit-il en passant délicatement la langue sur les lèvres. Haine et frustration.

Le démon donna ensuite un baiser brutal, comme pour imposer sa volonté, ses émotions refoulées á son prisionnier qui lui mordit aussitôt la langue. Il ne fallait pas lui céder, du moins pas avant que Kageyama et les autres le trouvent. La distraction était la seule solution et il fallait le provoquer.

"Arrête tes conneries, Shittykawa,"

Oikawa fut d'abord légèrement stupéfait, Iwa-chan l'avait encore rejeté, c'était une habitude mais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, c'était, c'était si..., cette émotion si froide et pourtant si insidieusement accueillante. Ah oui, le désespoir. Si addictif. Il lui adressa un sourire pervers tout en riant.

Cette douleur, c'était si, si...Agréable!

Il déclara en haletant bruyamment, des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps : "Oh, Iwa-chan...", une aura mauve l'entoura, "...Rebelle-toi encore contre moi, crie-moi dessus...", des larmes sombres et visqueuses coulèrent de ses yeux rouges,"...Encore, c'est si...Bon!" Il toussa et cracha une gerbe noire avant de tomber à genoux. Une fumée noirâtre commença à se répendre.

"Tooru!"

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur Hinata et les autres.

"Il faut le purifier maintenant!" cria Kuroo.

Kageyama embrassa Hinata pendant qu'Aone et Kuroo invoquèrent un bouclier pour se protéger de la corruption. Le petit roux rompit le baiser, la lueur dorée sortant de ses mains puis se précipita sur Oikawa et lui agrippa la tête. Celui-ci hurla de douleur en essayant de se débattre mais Kageyama le paralysa avec l'aide d'une flèche enchantée qu'il tira dans la jambe pendant qu'une onde de choc se produisit dans toute la guilde. Hinata et Oikawa s'évanouirent pendant que Kenma lança un sort de guérison sur eux ainsi que sur Iwaizumi qu'Aone libéra de ses liens.

Kageyama porta le petit guerrier dans ses bras. Le chevalier détailla le visage d'Oikawa et vit que les cornes avait disparu de sa tête, de même que celles de Kuroo qui eut un sourire satisfait : "Eh bé, le pouvoir du soleil est rudement efficace contre la magie noire. Interessant.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Kuro, fit Kenma, et c'est non. Tu laisses Shouyou tranquille."

Kuroo fit la moue pendant que Kenma sortit la plume de chouette de sa manche. "Il est temps de retourner à Karasuno.

\- Je vais faire téléporter la princesse Yui de mon coté, dit Kuroo, c'est la moindre des choses après tout."

Iwaizumi les remercia avant qu'ils ne se téléportent. Il regarda ensuite le visage endormi de Tooru un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tout allait redevenir comme avant et il se promit de réparer son erreur. Il espérait seulement qu'Oikawa reprenne sa place de capitaine de la guilde. Hanamaki arriva essouflé et inquiet. Le chevalier le rassura cependant. Tout était fini et ils allaient avoir beaucoup de boulot.

 **Voilà. Je sais que c'est succint mais je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire les scènes d'action. Cependant, ce n'est3 pas fini, la suite sera une série d'épilogues qui se passera dans les guildes de nos héros et je donnerai bien sur le nom du coupable dans le dernier chapitre (je pense que beaucoup l'auront deviné...peut-être.) J'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres (reste à peaufiner un peu) de cette partie et il en reste trois, soit cinq en tout. A bientôt.**


	16. Date Kogyo

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi

Coucou, voici les épilogues (je les publie tous en même temps.) Bonne lecture. :)

Chapitre 16 : La vie a repris son cours, partie 1 : Date Kogyo:

Deux semaines furent passés depuis la victoire des héros contre Le Grand Roi. Quelques membres de la guilde d'Aoba Jousai avaient fait le tour des guildes détruites pour aider à la reconstruction et Date Kogyo n'était pas une exception. Kenji remercia donc Kunimi et Kindaichi d'avoir contribué à l'édification des remparts. Leur chef Moniwa avait aussi réussi à recréer le bouclier magique avec Koganegawa et Aone ce qui leur permit de bénificier d'une meilleure protection que celle de jadis.

D'ailleurs, Kenji était en route pour la bibliothèque de la guilde. Beaucoup la jugèrent austère par rapport aux autres guildes à cause de son absence de décoration et du fait que tout était en marbre, Kenji la jugeait fonctionnelle ce qui lui suffisait amplement.

En ouvrant la porte, il vit Aone en train de terminer le récit de ce qui s'était passé à Terushima qui consignait le tout sur un parchemin. Kenji ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé en voyant combien son partenaire avait l'air épuisé par le flot de mots qu'il venait de débiter.

"Voilà!, déclara le barde en chef de la guilde de Johzenji, avec ça, on va avoir un max de succès dans les tavernes, je vous le dis. Merci Aone!

\- Au fait, demanda Kenji, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à la guilde de Karasuno pour leur demander le récit?

Terushima s'agita en rangeant son parchemin dans son sac de cuir :

"Euuuuh, deux de ses membres m'en veulent d'avoir essayé de draguer un peu trop ouvertement leur intendante durant le tournoi interguilde. Cela dit, c'est une beauté, pas comme la notre qui est toujours à nous grogner dessus."

Kenji hocha la tête. L'intendante de Johzenji n'avait pas été très commode avec eux durant leur séjour. Cependant il pouvait la comprendre dans le sens où la plupart des membres de la guilde se laissaient beaucoup aller. Tout le contraire de Date Kogyo où tout n'était que discipline.

"Heureusement que son apprentie est plutôt mignonne.", finit-il Terushima d'un air rêveur.

Il invoqua un portail et les salua avant de s'y engouffrer.

Aone regarda Futakuchi, l'air désolé. "Ce n'est pas grave, Aone. On devait bien ça à Johzenji mais j'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de t'entendre parler autant."

Aone se leva en tentant de ne pas montrer son visage gêné et Kenji le suivit. Celui-ci se rendait à la serre des plantes médicinales qui faisait la renommée de la guilde en plus de son bouclier magique puissant. Pour le moine, s'occuper des fleurs qui y poussaient était de loin son passe-temps favori.

Cependant, il fut étonné de voir Kenji l'aider, son partenaire préférant flaner dans la salle de repos pour taquiner les autres membres. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant deux petites heures avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, épuisés par l'effort. Aone pensa cependant à un détail qui le chiffonait. Terushima ne lui avait pas demandé qui était le coupable dans tout ça. Soit il l'avait oublié, et c'était un étourdi, soit il savait quelque chose. Il se souvint que Moniwa avait reçu une missive de la part du conseil des guildes de Miyagi. Cependant il leur avait déclaré que c'était confidentiel.

Une main aventureuse courut lentement sur son biceps, ce qui eut l'effet de couper court ses pensées. Il se retourna et vit Kenji lui sourire, pas un de ses sourires insolants habituels mais plutôt celui qui sous-entendait des choses que la morale réprouve, en lui murmurant : " Ca te dit qu'on fasse une pause, Takanobu?"

Le sourire de Kenji s'élargit quand il vit les pommettes s'empourprer légèrement sur le visage toujours imperturbable en apparence. Aone ne dit rien. De toute façon, si leur chef ne leur avait rien dit, il devait avoir une bonne raison. La proposition de Kenji lui était plus tentante. Il se leva donc et prit ensuite le poignet de celui-ci pour les amener rapidement dans leur chambre commune.

Il prit ensuite soin de bloquer la porte pour éviter les importuns; et par importun, il voulait dire Koganegawa qui avait toujours cette facheuse tendance à ouvrir la porte au pire moment, interrompant ainsi leur moment d'intimité. Le moine vit ensuite Kenji allongé sur le lit, le corps entièrement dénudé qui l'intima de le rejoindre. Aone ne se fit pas prier.


	17. Nekoma

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'univers non plus

Chapitre 17 : La vie a repris son cours, partie 2 : Nekoma:

La guilde de Nekoma avait enfin réussi à vaincre la guilde de Nohebi avec l'aide de la guilde de Fukurodani. Ils se réunirent donc pour célébrer tranquillement leur victoire. Kenma jouait tranquillement aux cartes avec Akaashi pendant que Kuroo discutait avec Bokuto, assis sur le comptoir de leur salle de repos : "Franchement, fit le chef de la guilde, si j'avais été là-bas, j'aurai battu ce Grand Roi en deux temps, trois mouvements, hein Akaashi?, dit-il en interpelant le mage.

\- C'est certain, Bokuto-san.", répondit platement le mage sans sortir les yeux de son jeu de cartes. Il était vrai que son capitaine de guilde était un très bon guerrier et un grand mage sauf quand il utilisait trop d'énergie magique, là, il devenait complêtement déphasé.

"Cela dit, continua Bokuto, comme c'est mon disciple qui a réussi cet exploit, c'est un peu comme si c'était moi l'avait battu. Ha ha ha!"

Akaashi roula des yeux. Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas essayer de convaincre Hinata pour qu'il arrête.

Kenma sortit une carte pendant qu'Inuoka les rejoignit pour les observer :"Tu n'es pas censé aider aux cuisines?"lui demanda Kenma pendant qu'Akaashi piocha une autre carte. Inuoka prit un air contrit : "Ben euh Yaku est vachement furax. Lev a pioché dans les gâteaux qu'il venait de préparer et là il est en train d'en refaire une fournée pour que tout le monde puisse en manger. Vaut mieux pas l'approcher.

\- Je vois."

Un petit chat gris se posa sur les genoux de Kenma. Celui-ci avait l'air de l'implorer." Laisse-moi deviner. Lev?

\- Tu as tout compris."

Kenma poussa un soupir et donna le chat à Kuroo pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper avant de rejoindre Akaashi pour continuer sa partie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?, fit le mage noir.

\- A ton avis?, rétorqua Kenma qui s'assit de nouveau face à Akaashi.

\- Ah là là, il a encore pioché dans les plats de Yaku? Il faudra que je le discipline un peu... ", il posa le chat, ou plutôt Lev, sur le comptoir, "...je te retransformerai plus tard." Il entendit Lev geignir." Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas jouer les gourmands." Bokuto rit avant de lui demander : "Au fait, comment va le petit Tsukki? Tu as du le voir avant de revenir au bercail, non?"

Kuroo sourit. Il se souvint du refus du mage de Karasuno concernant sa proposition de le former aux arcanes de la magie noire ainsi que de la tête impayable qu'avait fait Sawamura, pour ça et aussi parce qu'il lui avait annoncé que la guilde de Nekoma allait encore gagner au tournoi amical.

"Il a encore refusé ma proposition. Franchement avec l'énergie lunaire qu'il possède, il a vraiment le potentiel pour..." Kuroo s'interrompit en sentant le regard de Kenma sur son dos. "Euh, tu vois quoi."

\- Et ça fait quoi d'avoir été un démon?

\- A part avoir des cornes qui te grattent la tête? Pas grand chose. J'ai seulement eu de la chance que la corruption marche peu sur moi."

Yaku arriva dans la salle de repos un panier rempli de gateaux fourrés dans les mains. Il le posa sur la table en déclarant : "Voilà, vous pouvez manger mais attention, c'est chaud !" Kuroo alla en prendre un quand Bokuto le lui piqua avant d'en prendre toute une poignée : " Hey! Bokuto, il est à moi ce gateau!" Yaku soupira en les regardant se chamailler : " Vous êtes de vrais gamins." Puis il chercha ensuite quelqu'un du regard :" Tiens, Yamamoto n'est pas là? Lui qui est toujours le premier à sauter sur mes gâteaux, d'habitude.

\- Konoha est en train de lui remonter le moral en ce moment. Il est en train de déprimer sévère, expliqua Inuoka.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je lui ai dit que l'intendante de Karasuno avait quelqu'un, déclara Kenma en posant une autre carte, il ne m'a pas cru alors j'ai invoqué un portail pour qu'il le demande à son ami Tanaka et apparemment cela s'est avéré vrai.

\- Je voulais lui présenter la princesse Yui, dit Kuroo en arrachant enfin un gateau des mains de Bokuto, mais elle aussi est prise.

\- Bah, ça lui passera. Je lui ferai une tisane revivifiante au cas où. Et gardez quelques gâteaux pour lui." rétorqua Yaku qui s'assit sur une banquette situé au fond de la salle.

Lev bondit et s'assit sur ses genoux en quémandant. Le mage le caressa tendrement, il le trouvait vraiment mignon : "Dis, Kuroo, on ne peut pas laisser Lev comme ça? Il ferait une bonne mascotte pour la guilde." Le chat trésaillit.

\- Tu sais très bien que, malgré cette fichue tendance à ne faire qu'à sa tête, Lev est un bon guerrier.", il eut un de ses sourires dont lui seul à le secret, " et puis qui t'aidera à "évacuer" la pression, hein ?"

Yaku ne répondit rien mais s'offusqua dans son coin, son visage commençant à prendre des teintes écarlates. Kuroo avait raison mais ce n'était pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde.

La réunion continua pendant un petit moment jusqu'au départ des membres de la guilde de Fukurodani. Kenma fut forcé de tout débarasser avec Lev (ce dernier étant enfin redevenu un humain) à la demande de Yaku. Celui-ci demanda à Kenma des nouvelles de la guilde de Karasuno, ce à quoi il répondit : " Ils vont bien mais Shouyou m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas qui était le responsable de la corruption du Grand Roi. Apparemment, le conseil de la guilde a jugé cette affaire confidentielle.

\- C'est étrange, tout de même."

Kenma hocha la tête pendant que Lev se prit un autre coup par Yaku (il avait encore dû faire référence à sa taille pour changer.) Oui, c'était bizarre.

Une fois avoir fini les corvées, le mage blanc regagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kuroo. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit en train de lire un livre de magie. Le mage blanc retira sa cape et ses bottes puis le rejoignit en s'allongeant, près de lui, la tête sur une des cuisses de son partenaire. Il sentit une large main chaude plonger dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui fit énormément de bien. "Kuro, tu es au courant pour le conseil des guildes de Miyagi?"

La main s'arrêta : " Sawamura n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Apparemment, cette histoire lui a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche."

Le mage noir posa son livre puis s'allongea près de Kenma, il le serra doucement contre lui : "Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'enseigne la magie noire aux autres?"

Kenma se rembrunit. Kuro avait toujours été passionné par cette discipline magique. Il avait décidé de se spécialiser dans le domaine opposé au cas où et tous deux avaient cependant décidé de choisir la manipulation énergétique pour garder une chose en commun.

Le mage blanc avait juste peur. Si Kuro trouvait quelqu'un qui avait la même passion que lui, la perpective qu'il l'abandonne pour cette personne l'effrayait. "Peut-être que je suis jaloux, répondit-il en se réfugiant contre le torse du plus grand. Kuroo sourit en lui caressant le dos : " Parfois, tu peux être vraiment un idiot, Kenma."

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front : " Je t'ai promis que nous allons vivre des aventures ensemble, non?"

Kenma hocha la tête, c'était en effet ce qu'il lui avait dit quand ils étaient petits. Et il avait toujours tenu sa promesse. Au tout début, le mage blanc ne s'était pas senti à sa place dans la guilde de Nekoma. Kenma était certes un bon stratège mais il ne s'interessait pas tant que ça aux quêtes.

Puis il avait rencontré Shouyou qui l'avait convaincu avec sa joie contagieuse, il l'avait observé lorsque celui-ci partait pour une quête avec Kageyama. Même s'ils se disputaient souvent, ces deux-là semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.

Ensuite, en voyant Kuro s'extasier à chaque mission accomplie, Kenma avait commencé à le comprendre. Vivre une aventure était vraiment palpitant. Il l'entendit dire : " Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter et d'ailleurs, je suis aussi un peu jaloux du petit rouquin. Tu as l'air plus motivé depuis que tu l'as rencontré."

Kenma leva sa tête et le regarda. Kuro le fixait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Shouyou m'a juste ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose que j'avais oublié.

\- Et puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit?"

Kenma commença à bailler : " Que faire des quêtes, ça peut être interessant."

Kuroo remonta la couverture sur eux pendant que Kenma se frotta les yeux. Il le regarda s'endormir, attendri par le spectacle. Le mage noir avait toujours veillé sur lui, ça, cela ne changerait jamais.

Kuroo admirait son intelligence, sa capacité d'observation aussi et il voulait par-dessus tout que Kenma puisse trouver sa place, sortir un peu de sa coquille, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il les avait enrolés dans la guilde de Nekoma.

Au fond, il comprenait le petit Hinata quand il essayait de faire en sorte que son partenaire archer socialise un peu. Ce n'était pas facile, mais Kuroo n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. En admirant une dernière fois Kenma avant de dormir à son tour, il se dit qu'il continuerait à tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Quoiqu'il arriverait.


	18. Karasuno

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi. Voilà, c'est dit:

Chapitre 18 : La vie a repris son cours, partie 3 : Karasuno :

Nishinoya écouta les bruits, ou plutôt les gémissements de plaisir qui résonnèrent depuis la porte. Une fois qu'il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il cherchait, le mage de la foudre partit le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea vers la salle de repos où Ennoshita, debout derrière le comptoir, servit une tasse de thé á Asahi et à Tanaka pendant que, plus loin, sur une banquette Tsukishima était en train de lire un parchemin et Yamaguchi vérifiait la corde de son arc. Kiyoko était au laboratoire avec Yachi quant à Hinata et Kageyama...

"Alors, demanda Tanaka le plus sérieusement du monde, c'est qui cette fois-ci?"

Le sourire triomphant de Nishinoya pouvait très bien faire guide de réponse : " Kageyama. Tu me dois un pain fourré à la viande Ryu.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était plus discret que d'habitude, fit Tanaka, ok, on va aller á la boutique, Noya-san. Peut-être que je croiserai une jolie fille là-bas."

Le pauvre avait été rejeté non seulement par Kiyoko-san (tant qu'elle était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait) mais aussi par la vice-capitaine de la guilde féminine Aya qui avait déjà un petit ami au village de Karasuno mais bon, l'espoir faisait vivre.

-Qui aurait crû que le Roi soit un dominé ?, rétorqua Tsukishima sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

\- Ben cela t'arrive aussi de temps en temps, Tsukki. dit Yamaguchi un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ferme-la, Yamaguchi, rétorqua Tsukishima en rapprochant davantage le parchemin de son visage pour cacher son embarras.

\- Désolé, Tsukki."

Yamaguchi se remit à raccorder son arc pendant que Nishinoya déclara haut et fort au mage de l'eau : " Franchement, Tsukishima, il faut arrêter avec les stéréotypes. Même si on est plus petit, on peut être plein de ressources." Il fit un clin d'oeil à Asahi qui fuyait son regard en rougissant.

"Vraiment, vous n'avez pas honte de parler de la vie intime des autres?"

Nishinoya se retourna et vit Sawamura entrer, suivi de près de Sugawara qui marchait étrangement. Tous fixèrent le capitaine d'un air amusé mais ils s'arrêtèrent très vite au regard menaçant de celui-ci : " Quoi?

\- Rien, répondirent Tanaka et Nishinoya, avant d'ajouter, on va à la boutique Sakanoshita.

\- D'accord, dit Sawamura, mais Ennoshita vous accompagne. Pas question que vous fassiez des bêtises.

\- Et pourquoi pas Asahi-san?, questionna Nishinoya en montrant celui-ci du doigt.

\- Parce qu'il est beaucoup trop coûlant." L'interressé se ratatina sur la chaise où il était assis, " Maintenant, allez-y avant que je ne change d'avis."

Ennoshita partit du comptoir en demandant à Asahi de le remplacer. Celui-ci s'exécuta pendant que le garde sortit de la salle avec Tanaka et Nishinoya. Asahi servit une tasse de thé à Sawamura et Sugawara puis quitta à son tour la salle de repos pour aller travailler à la forge.

Tsukishima et Yamaguchi en firent de même, comprenant que le capitaine avait besoin de parler en privé, ce que Sawamura leur en était grée. Celui-ci jeta un regard sévère et inquiet à Sugawara : " Tu aurais du rester dans notre chambre.

\- Je voulais voir Yui aussi, et puis, cela m'a fait du bien de sortir un peu. Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de quêtes à faire, ces temps-ci."

Daichi se gratta la tête, un peu gêné : " Je suis désolé, j'y ai été un peu fort hier soir."

Sugawara posa la main sur la sienne : " Ce n'est pas grave, Daichi." Un cri retentit. " Ah, Shouyou!" "Eh bien, j'avoue que je suis plutôt surpris que Kageyama soit aussi...expressif de ce coté-là. Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler devant lui. Cela dit, c'est plus calme que lorsque c'est Hinata qui...

-...Suga, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! Va falloir que je leur en touche deux mots, à ces deux-là!"

Sugawara eut un léger rire : " Désolé, Daichi. Plus sérieusement, le conseil des guildes est vraiment sûr concernant la décision prise?

Sawamura se rembrunit : " Oui malheureusement et on ne peut rien n'y faire. On laisse couler."

Sugawara hocha la tête, l'air grave. C'était injuste mais au fond, le conseil avait ses raisons, comme le leur avait mentionné le conseiller Takeda. Celui-ci était justement retourné à l'académie des mages pour recenser les ouvrages de sorts interdits afin de les consigner en lieu sûr.

Maitre Ukai, quant à lui, était revenu aider dans la boutique familiale. Il serait de retour dans une semaine. Le vice-capitaine décida alors d'entretenir la conversation avec un sujet plus léger : " Est-ce vrai que Yui et ton ami Ikejiri ont décidé de se fiancer? Elle ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Oui et la fête sera prévue pour bientôt. Il faudra que je prévienne tout le monde." Sugawara recommença à rire : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je pensais juste à Yui. Elle m'a dit que Kuroo-san était un vrai gentleman et m'a d'ailleurs demandé s'il n'était pas célibataire pour le présenter à une des filles de la guilde."

Sawamura grommela. "Argh, celui-là alors! Malheureusement pour elle, il est déjà avec quelqu'un." Il soupira : "Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ça avant qu'il y ait un fan club qui se forme. Déjà que c'est difficilement gérable à Aoba Jousai, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y en ai un à Karasuno, surtout pour une personne qui n'est pas de notre guilde."

Sugawara posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Daichi avait toujours cet énorme sens des responsabilités mais c'était ce qui faisait de lui un bon capitaine. "Je serai là pour t'épauler." Daichi lui sourit avant de lui donner un baiser. "Merci, Koushi."

Pendant ce temps, dans leur chambre commune, Hinata et Kageyama tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle, le corps nu en sueur. Leur séance de tripotage intensif avait été particulièrement intense, il fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait dû à ce qui s'était passé. Ils rattrapèrent donc le temps perdu assez souvent que cela soit avec des petits moments de tendresse ou d'autres plus passionnés comme ce fut le cas en ce moment.

Kageyama était allongé sur le dos pendant qu'Hinata s'était assis en tailleur, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. "Hé hé, j'ai gagné!"

Tobio le regarda sans mot dire. C'était un de leurs défis favoris : le premier qui faisait crier l'autre durant les préliminaires était au-dessus. Shouyou avait gagné sur ce coup-là et Tobio y avait même pris beaucoup de plaisir même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son cher et tendre. Celui-ci pourrait en profiter et il pouvait être un véritable monstre au lit (pas que cela ĺui déplu, au contraire).

Shouyou, de son coté, admirait le corps de Tobio d'un oeil gourmand. Même s'il y avait du muscle, celui-ci restait fin et longiligne. En plus le fait que son amant soit plus grand que lui ne le dérangea pas. Il y avait plus à toucher et à goûter. Shouyou lapa une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long du torse de Tobio avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui, le sourire victorieux se muant en un sourire mutin.

Celui-ci eut le réflexe d'essayer de le repousser. _"Ne me dis pas qu'il en veut encore."_ Shouyou réussit à le maintenir, l'archer étant épuisé. Ses lèvres déposèrent un rapide baiser sur les siennes ."Ne t'en fais pas Tobio, je veux juste goûter ta peau, je peux?

Tobio réfléchit un moment. Il vallait mieux faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Après tout, si ce n'est que quelques petites léchouilles... "Tobio, tu es dur en bas." " _Merde_ ".

Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Shouyou. Comment un regard pouvait-il être à la fois si innocent et si perverti?

"Tu veux que je m'en occupe maintenant ?

\- Allons plutôt prendre un bain, Shouyou, fit Kageyama en s'asseyant doucement, ses hanches étant un peu douloureuses, tu t'occuperas de moi là-bas." "Ou cela sera plutôt moi qui prendrai bien soin de toi.", pensa-t-il un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Shouyou prit deux de leurs chemises et en donna une à Tobio. Ils sortirent discrètement de leur chambre et partirent en direction de la salle de bain. Le roux savait très bien que son amant allait lui sauter dessus pendant qu'ils prendraient leur bain, mauvais perdant qu'il était.

Cela ne le gêna pas, il aimait aussi bien dominer Tobio qu'être dominé par lui mais il ne le lui avouerait jamais. Celui-ci pourrait en profiter et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il le surnommait secrètement le Roi du lit (pas que cela lui déplu, au contraire). Et puis, comme le lui avait si bien dit Noya-san, on pouvait très bien prendre la main tout en étant en-dessous. En plongeant dans la baignoire avec son amant qui le prit ensuite délicatement dans ses bras, Shouyou décida de mettre les conseils de son ami en pratique.

Oui, un véritable monstre.


	19. Aoba Jousai

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi :

Chapitre 19 : La vie a repris son cours, partie 4 : Aoba Jousai :

"Non, vous ne verrez pas Oikawa, il est occupé."

Hanamaki et Matsukawa tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir les fans en furie à l'entrée de la guilde. C'était d'ailleurs un des problèmes majeurs de celle-ci. Le harem de pierre du Grand Roi avait certes repris vie (Watari ayant aussi réussi à "réparer" les statues brisées grâce à une potion de son invention) et le fait que leur idole avait été pendant un moment un démon n'avait fait qu'accroitre la popularité de leur capitaine.

De plus, Kindaichi et Kunimi étaient partis pour contribuer à la reconstruction des autres guildes détruites par leur faute et Kyoutani et Yahaba, de retour de leur quête, étaient en train de se reposer. Il ne restait que Watari mais il était dans le laboratoire qui était assez éloigné de l'entrée.

Cependant Iwaizumi apparut et au vu du regard qu'il lança aux filles, celles-ci se turent. Les fans furent cependant plus intimidées par le chevalier qui arriva derrière elles. Sa présence si imposante fit qu'elles se dispersèrent pour le grand bonheur de Matsukawa et Hanamaki. Il s'agissait de Wakatoshi Ushijima, personne la plus puissante de toutes les guildes, la plus solennelle aussi.

Iwaizumi fit face à lui sans une once de peur. "J'ai un message pour Oikawa.

\- Désolé mais il est occupé en ce moment. Je le lui porterai."

Ushijima lui donna la lettre. Iwaizumi le sentit bouillir de l'intérieur." Ainsi il n'a pas renoncé à Tooru. Je suis désolé mais il restera à Aoba Jousai. Avec moi." "Merci, je le lui transmettrai sans faute.

\- De rien et dites-lui aussi que je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé." Le chevalier repartit suite à ces mots.

Iwaizumi se demanda pourquoi Ushijima se sentit aussi coupable. Et si c'était lui le responsable? Cela serait plausible. Il en parlerait à Tooru. Le chevalier d'Aoba Jousai se retourna et salua ses deux compagnons qui étaient épuisés. "Les fans d'Oikawa vous ont menés la vie dure à ce que je vois?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, fit Matsukawa en soupirant, et si on leur disait que vous êtes ensemble, Oikawa et toi?

\- Ca ne va pas, malheureux?, rétorqua Hanamaki, cela serait pire.

\- Pas faux." répondit son ami en haussant les épaules.

Iwaizumi leur sourit : "En tous cas, merci à tous les deux. Je vais voir le capitaine."

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la guilde. Iwaizumi partit en direction de sa chambre pendant que Matsukawa et Hanamaki allèrent dans la salle de repos. Ils y virent Watari en train de faire les cents pas. "Euh, salut, les gars.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Watari?, demanda Hanamaki qui s'assit sur une des banquettes de la salle, suivi de Matsukawa.

Le mage blanc s'arrêta puis leur raconta son problème, toujours préoccupé : "Ben, j'ai voulu donner un petit remontant à Yahaba et Kyoutani quand ils sont rentrés, sauf que je me suis trompé de formule."

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'il finisse : "J'ai fait une sorte d'aphrodisiaque à la place."

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassura Matsukawa, en faisant ça, tu as retiré une épine du pied de notre capitaine.

\- Ouais, renchérit Hanamaki, Oikawa ne nous fera peut-être plus ses crises de jalousie." C'était vrai qu'il était intenable dans ces moments-là.

\- Et puis, cela leur a permis de travailler leur partenariat, non? Déjà qu'Iwaizumi reproche tout le temps à notre chien fou national de ne pas se faire d'ami dans la guilde, là c'est fait.

\- Et puis même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de le nier, ils passaient leur temps à se reluquer. En tous cas, merci d'avoir jouer les entremetteurs, Watari, même si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès sur ce coup-là."

Watari se demanda comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils être aussi désinvoltes." Si vous le dites", il commença à partir, "je suis à la bibliothèque si Iwaizumi me demande." Il quitta ensuite la salle de repos.

Les deux compères en profitèrent pour prendre leur aise. Après tout, depuis cette affaire avec Oikawa, c'était devenu plus calme alors autant se la couler douce.

Iwaizumi se dirigea vers la chambre connue qu'il partageait avec Oikawa et fut surpris d'entendre des gémissements provenant de la chambre que partageaient Kyoutani et Yahaba. Aux dernières nouvelles, ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Que s'était-il passé durant son départ pour Karasuno?

Le chevalier se dit qu'ily avait plus important en regardant la lettre que lui avait donnée Ushijima. Il verrait le reste plus tard. Iwaizumi ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Tooru paisiblement endormi, le corps à moitié recouvert d'un drap. Vu tout le travail de paperasserie que celui-ci avait fait ces deux dernières semaines, il méritait bien un peu de repos. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux à sa venue avant de s'étirer paressement :

" Bonjour, Iwa-chan.

\- Bonjour Tooru. " Oikawa l'admira pendant qu'il retira son armure. "Tu as encore eu une fournée de fans qui ont manqué d'envahir la guilde."

Le capitaine de la guilde sourit. "Que veux-tu? C'est dur d'être beau. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Iwa-chan, tu es le premier dans mon coeur."

Iwaizumi poussa un soupir exaspéré. Voici une facette de Tooru qu'il aimerait voir disparaitre des fois. "Je sais."

Tooru continua de le regarder se déshabiller. "Tu sais que tu peux tout enlever, dit l'archer en passant la langue sur ses lèvres, cela sera plus délectable et j'ai très envie qu'Iwa-chan me fasse un strip-tease." Iwaizumi stoppa son moment d'effeuillage pour lui transmettre la missive.

\- Lis ça, d'abord. C'est de la part d'Ushijima. Il a aussi dit qu'il était désolé."

Oikawa arqua un sourcil. Alors là, c'était la meilleure. "Ushiwaka? Vraiment? C'est quoi? Une lettre d'amour?

\- Oikawa..." Ouh là, vu le ton qu'Iwa-chan utilisait...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais la lire."

Iwaizumi continua d'enlever ses vêtements en soupirant : "Des fois, je me demande si tu es masochiste."

Oikawa décacheta l'enveloppe un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvint des mots qu'il avait prononcés à Iwa-chan lorsque la corruption était à son comble. L'archer se demandait des fois si c'était vraiment sous l'effet de la magie. "Peut-être et si c'est le cas, tu seras le seul avec qui je serai comme ça.

\- Tu as intérêt."

Tooru gloussa en commençant à lire : "Je ne te savais pas aussi possessif, Iwa-chan, ça me..." Il s'interrompit. Iwaizumi, qui s'était entièrement mis nu, le rejoignit dans le lit en le voyant se rembrunir de plus en plus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tooru?

\- Le conseil des guildes demande de passer l'affaire sous silence. Il ne va pas punir le coupable non plus. Vu qui c'est, cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Et c'est qui? "

Tooru caressa la joue de son amant. Au vu de la colère que celui-ci affichait, il savait très bien ce qu'il risquerait de faire. " Si je te le dis, tu risques de le tuer. De toute façon, vu le bonhomme, il ne fera plus rien."

Iwaizumi le toisa d'un air dubitatif : " Comment tu sais ça?

\- Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, passons à autre chose."

Oikawa déchira la lettre et la jeta à terre. Si la guilde de Shiratorizawa voulait préserver son prestige, libre à elle. Il s'allongea ensuite sur Iwaizumi en tentant d'épouser son corps contre le sien. Hajime l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'en prendre finalement possession. Leurs langues se mélèrent. Tooru émit un long râle de plaisir avant de rompre le baiser. " Dis, Hajime."

Des yeux interrogateurs lui répondirent : " Est-ce que je peux prendre les commandes, cette fois-ci?"

Son amant pouffa de rire : " Ce n'est pas ton genre de demander comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Tooru détournait son regard, ses pommettes commençant à s'empourprer : " Ecoute, cela sera la première fois pour moi de ce coté-là. Comme je sais que c'est aussi ton cas, je voulais être sûr que tu sois prêt et..."Hajime éclata de rire " ...Arrête, Iwa-chan, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Désolé, fit Hajime en se calmant, c'est juste que cela fait bizarre de t'entendre dire ça."

Tooru s'offusqua : " Et alors? Je t'aime." Il sentit la main d'Hajime lui caresser la joue : " Je sais, Tooru."

Avant de commencer leur relation, Tooru lui avait confié qu'il avait aussi eu de très brèves aventures avec des hommes dont Ushijima à son grand étonnement. Cela n'avait jamais duré longtemps surtout parce qu'il avait fait ça pour chercher un substitut.

Hajime ne fut nullement surpris, Tooru étant d'une nature assez hédoniste mais il avait été heureux quand, lors de leur première fois, son amant avait été extrêmement comblé. Depuis, il était insatiable d'ailleurs et le chevalier se demandait des fois comment il arrivait à trouver de l'endurance.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour. "Ok." Un doux baiser fut posé sur les lèvres. Des mains commencèrent à errer sur sa peau et la suite ne regarda qu'eux deux.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Je viens de modifier l'épilogue, j'avais oublié quelques détails. Dézoulée. :)

Chapitre 20 : Epilogue : De l'admiration du désespoir:

Guilde de Shiratorizawa :

Le chevalier Wakatoshi Ushijima arpentait les couloirs de la guilde. Il n'avait pas pu voir Oikawa mais peut-être était-ce en fin de compte une bonne chose. Son obssession avait commencé il y a bien longtemps. A l'époque, Oikawa était alors apprenti archer de la guilde d'entrainement de Kitagawa Daiichi et il brillait déjà par sa précision et sa finesse. Un tel potentiel était digne de la guilde de Shiratorizawa ainsi avait-il insisté pour qu'il venât.

Oikawa avait toujours refusé.

Au début, Ushijima pensait que c'était uniquement par pure rebellion à son égard puis il l'avait vu aux cotés d' Iwaizumi. Un tel amour, une telle admiration, Ushijima voulait qu'ils soient pour lui.

Oikawa s'imposa de plus en plus dans son esprit, puis dans son coeur. Le chevalier avait été extatique lorsqu'Oikawa s'était donné à lui, même si c'était pour une unique nuit...Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui avait murmuré le nom d'un autre contre son oreille. " _Hajime_."

Puis vint le tournoi interguilde, où il avait surpris Iwaizumi en train de rejeter Oikawa. Ushijima avait voulu saisir cette chance sauf que...

" _Regarde, Wakatoshi-kun, n'est-il pas beau comme ça?_ "

...C'était trop tard. Oikawa avait été corrompu. Il était devenu un démon qui n'avait ressenti que haine pour lui.

En homme droit qu'il était, Ushijima n'avait pas aimé la décision du conseil mais par loyauté pour la guilde, il l'avait acceptée. Le chevalier se dirigea vers le donjon de la guilde où il vit le mage Goshiki en train de se tenir l'avant-bras. Celui-ci commençait à brûler."Va voir Reon pour qu'il te soigne." Goshiki hocha la tête puis courut vers le laboratoire.

Lorsqu'Oikawa était devenu le Grand Roi, la première décision de leur chef avait été de se tenir à l'écart de tout ça et de laisser les autres guildes s'en charger. Ils ne devaient intervenir qu'en cas d'urgence pour éviter que la rumeur ne s'ébruite.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit celui qui avait crée tous ces ennuis, regardant tranquillement un livre de magie, chantonnant gaiement une petite comptine qu'il avait inventé.

Satori Tendou.

S'il n'avait pas été un puissant mage doublé d'un excellent stratège. Tendou aurait peut-être été emprisonné mais même Ushijima savait que la guilde de Shiratorizawa rechignait à se séparer d'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, lui aussi d'ailleurs. "Qu'as-tu fait à Goshiki?"

Tendou fit la moue. "Même pas un bonjour, Wakatoshi-kun?" Celui-ci attendit sa réponse."Je n'ai pas trop aimé son sort de restriction, alors je lui ai jeté une petite potion maison. Elle était peut-être un peu trop acide."

Ushijima s'assit au pied du lit sans même le regarder. Tendou avait toujours été considéré comme quelqu'un d'excentrique au sein de la guilde car il avait toujours cette tendance à danser et à chanter sur la "morne tristesse" et le "doux désespoir". Personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Sauf lui.

Il sentit le poids de Tendou sur ces genoux. "Tendou...

-... Satori. Tu n'apprendras jamais, hein, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Deux longs bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Bien entendu, il savait pourquoi Tendou avait provoqué tout ça. Tendou était avant tout un esthète. Il avait un idéal de beauté bien à lui. Qui résidait dans le désespoir d'autrui. Pour lui, corrompre le monde, cela signifiait l'embellir, le magnifier.

Cela dit, le mage n'avait pas prévu que le petit nabot allait guérir aussi vite. A la base, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple erreur de calcul, Tendou voulait viser le gamin à lunettes qu'il execrait car en excès, l'énergie lunaire qu'il possédait pouvait altérer l'esprit d'autrui. Cependant, celui-ci était, comme lui, un magicien.

Toutes les guildes savait que ces deux-là possédaient des énergies puissantes et celle du petit purifiait la corruption. Autant s'en débarrasser. Tendou avait ainsi décidé de tester le sort d'amplification qu'il avait inventé et cela s'était avéré fructueux. Puis, il avait cherché la parfaite personne à corrompre et quoi de mieux qu'un archer frustré de tout le temps perdre et noyé dans un amour à sens unique.

Quand il l'avait vu là, assis, immobile et surtout désespéré, Tendou avait trouvé ce bellâtre magnifique. En démon, il avait été splendide et que dire de l'intendante de Karasuno? Si pathétique dans son sacrifice, ce qui rendait l'action plus belle en soi, mais toute beauté avait tendance à se faner. La preuve, son projet artistique avait échoué mais il avait trouvé quelquechose ou plutôt quelqu'un de plus beau. Beaucoup plus beau.

Le mage observait Wakatoshi. Celui-ci s'était muré dans le silence, autant attiré son attention.

Satori passa la langue sur son cou, laissant un sillon humide. Ushijima le toisa d'un regard surpris :" Allons, Wakatoshi-kun, tu m'as fait des choses mille fois plus indécentes."

Wakatoshi détourna le regard. Non. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelquechose s'était effondré en lui lorsqu'il avait découvert ce que Tendou avait fait. Un des membres de la guilde de Shiratorizawa avait enfreint les règles. Un des membres n'était plus irréprochable, il avait souillé la réputation de la guilde. Maitre Washijou avait chargé alors Ushijima de le surveiller. Le chevalier s'était alors senti impuissant. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour dissuader Tendou d'accomplir son plan morbide. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il voulait faire alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre.

En voyant Tendou s'amuser lorsqu'il était emprisonné dans sa cellule suite à une récidive (il avait corrompu une membre de Karasuno avec son sort de corruption), Ushijima avait vu rouge. Une envie brutale l'avait envahie, des pulsions qu'il n'avaient même pas envers Oikawa commencèrent à apparaitre.

Il leur céda. En prenant Tendou de force. En lui imposant sa colère, sa frustration, son impuissance. Au point de s'en dégouter lui-même. Ushijima sentit Tendou se mettre à califourchon sur lui et remuer doucement les hanches, frottant son bassin contre le sien. "Tes coups de rein me manquent, Wakatoshi-kun. Ils étaient si vigoureux." finit-il en gémissant.

Ushijima lui jeta un regard étonné. "Quoi, Wakatoshi-kun?", fit Tendou en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire," j'étais consentant. Sinon je te l'aurai aspergé", il caressa l'entrejambe d'Ushijima, " avec le même type de potion que celle qu'a reçu Goshiki au bras." Il fit la moue. "C'est plutôt lent à démarrer, dis donc. Peut-être qu'en prenant cette forme..."

Tendou se métamorphosa en Oikawa. "Ne prends pas cette apparence!" Surtout pas celle-là.

Le mage lui obéit. "D'accord, cela m'arrange." Tendou reprit la sienne et laissa Wakatoshi tranquille...Pour le moment. Il se leva en se tenant face devant lui. "Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu?"

Ushijima leva la tête vers lui : " Maitre Washijou te libère. Tu peux de nouveau intégrer la guilde.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle! J'avais besoin de prendre l'air de toute façon." Ushijima le toisa d'un regard méfiant. "Ne t'en fais pas Wakatoshi-kun, je n'ai plus envie de créer de performance. Et puis, mon grimoire de sorts interdits a été détruit, non?"

Tendou lui passa un doigt sous le menton en souriant : " De toute façon, quand je te vois si tiraillé entre ta droiture et ta violence latente, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus magnifique. Ne t'enlaidis surtout pas." Il rapprocha son visage du sien : " Et à partir de maintenant, appelle-moi Satori, d'accord? " Un murmure à l' oreille : "Je serai dans notre chambre, Wakatoshi-kun."

Wakatoshi le regarda quitter la cellule avant d'en faire de même. Tendou, enfin plutot, Satori avait adhéré à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher d'être en partie soulagé, il n'avait pas commis d'acte irréparable. S'il devait accompagner Tendou dans sa vision tordue des choses pour l'empêcher de commettre le pire alors soit. Après tout, c'était une quête digne de lui. Ou bien était-ce un simple prétexte pour mettre fin à son obssession.

 **A/N : Et voilaaaaaa! Pfffiou, c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Eh oui Satori. Je pensais que cela convenait mieux, du point de vue psychologique,(Là j'ai changé mes notes). J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.**

 **A bientôt pour la prochaine fic et merci d' avoir lue celle-ci jusqu'au bout. :)**


End file.
